Skullgirl Partners
by G-Power
Summary: The new girls are here! Each of them have to find or partner with the eight girls who were set out for the Skull Heart to make their wish. The girls (Maria, Daisy, Brittany, Abigail, Lola, Kitty, Aqua, and Astra) will take on a journey of a lifetime.
1. Meeting Maria

Maria was once just an average but popular sixteen year old schoolgirl who was best friends with Filia, Carol, and Lisa. They all hang out each other's houses, gossiping on their crushes, and having sleepovers. When they each heard about the new Skullgirl, it changes their lives forever. But one day she woke up from her bed to find out that she has a pair of bat-like parasitic wings on her back. She was now playing host to a loyal yet protective Parasite named Lancelot. Learning that her friends' disappearances, Maria and Lancelot set out to find them.

The next day, Maria was at the Madman Café drinking her favorite strawberry soda. Her eyes were open slanted to watch a strange yet familiar girl across from her. When she saw the girl's hair attacking the Medici agent, she realizes that the hair was a parasite and the girl was her lost friend Filia. Before she goes after her, the fat brown-haired man named Lawrence grabbed her arm and pulled her face before she puts her hand on his chest to force him to stop.

"Where are you doing, cutie?" Lawrence asked with a smile. "Let's get a chocolate milkshake together. My treat."

"Sorry, but I'm not interested." Maria replied with a sneer. "Now let me go or my dear friend will have to deal with you himself!"

"And who would that be?" Lawrence asked.

"Me!" Lancelot called.

Suddenly, Lancelot rose out of her back and begin to fire a hail of missiles at Lawrence from its shapeshifting wings. Once Lawrence couldn't get up, Maria ran out of the cafe and found out that Filia was gone. Maria took off her hat and suit to reveal herself wearing a short, white puff sleeved shirt with plaid favy vest bodice and short pleated purple skirt.

"Filia may be gone, but we sure teach that freaky guy a lesson." Maria said with a grin.

"Of course, Madame Maria." Lancelot replied. "No one touches my host. I have my sworn duties to protect you."

"Well, thank you, Lancelot." Maria said with a wink. "Now where is the Skullgirl? I want that Skull Heart to gain my old life again."

"She's at New Meridian and so is Filia." Lancelot reported as he sensed the Skullgirl's location and Filia's parasite Samson. "I can feel them. But for us to make sure, we can find someone who can lead us to them."

"Alright, let's go." Maria smiled.

At Maria's command, Lancelot begin to unflap his wings and letting Maria flew throughout the city.


	2. Maria VS Abigail

Maria kept flapping her wings and flew throughout the city. But unfortunately she landed onto the ground once a young woman with her advanced scythe that was made out of metal and an orange glowing piece on the blade and a group of tough-looking soldiers blocking her path. An young woman came forward and was wearing a black short dress with a little black pants underneath it and black Mary Jane shoes with long dark orange socks. Maria recognize her as the commander of the Black Egrets.

"I suppose you're not gonna let me by." Maria said with a cunning smile.

"The name is Abigail." the woman called out. "As am I loyal to my princess Parasoul, I'm gonna have to keep you from harming anyone. First, the girl with purple parasitic hair and now you."

"Filia?" Maria gasped. "Do you know where she is?"

"That's none of ny concern." Abigail replied, refusing to answer the question and got to her battle stance. "Let's go."

"Prepare yourself!" Maria yelled. "But be careful. Don't mess up my wings when this is over. "

Maria charged at Abigail and leaping upwards with one of her shapeshifting wings wrapped around her arm in the general form of a blade, moving horizontally toward Abigail. Getting up on her feet, Abigail waved her scythe and creates cosmic flaming inverted cross emblem to send a ten small flaming telekinetic balls at Maria that explode and burn her on impact. Maria jumped in the air and her legs are turned into a drill by her shapeshifting wings to attack Abigail. Abigail then uses her scythe to channel her cosmic flame around blade and then fires the cosmic flames forward in the shape of a giant inverted cross which burn Maria on impact. To finish the battle, Maria transforms her wings into thrusters and flies towards Abigail, which she successfully hits Abigail as she creates a copy of herself and proceeds to beat down the foe with her copy mimicking her flurry of kicks and shapeshifting wing strikes before ultimately kicking Abigail to the ground once the Black Egret troops quickly carried her.

"Well, I must on my way then." Maria said with a polite grin as she was dusting her outfit in a ladylike manner.

With that, Maria opened her wings and flew off in the sky.


	3. Maria VS Daisy

Just then, Maria arrived back at her own school area in Maplecrest just in time to see a shocking girl with deep blue hair wearing a orange mini-dress with black with stylish zip front black jacket. Around her neck was a black living weapon scarf with powerful antennae that looks like plugs on the end and slanted orange eyes.

"Hey! You're Daisy!" Maria gasped. "I'm your biggest fan as well as your friend Cerebella!"

"Well, thank you." Daisy replied with a grin. "I came looking for a fight and it looks like I've found one." She got her battle stance which leaving Maria the perfect opportunity to see who is the best. "Let's do it!"

"Okay!" Christine grinned. "This is gonna be fun!"

Daisy charged forward and commands MasterShock to fire out three bolts of lightning straight toward Maria. Before Maria could attack, Daisy immediately use MasterShock to summon a magic circle and barrages Maria with bolts of lightning. Maria then fires a hail of missiles at Daisy. To finish the battle, Lancelot turn into cloud of bats that combine into a large laser cannon which Maria uses to blast Daisy and grabs Daisy while transforming Maria's wings into thrusters and flies high into the air before coming down head first while spinning, slamming her into the ground.

"Thanks for the fight, but never mess with the vampire." Maria winked her right eye at the defeated Daisy and quickly flew to the next location to find Filia.


	4. Maria VS Kitty

Suddenly, Maria had arrived at Little Innsmouth to see her best challenge yet. Once she landed down behind her, the wolf-like creature turned around to see Maria. She was wearing a futuristic green-colored armor that resembles as a leotard with large shoulder pauldrons and fingerless gloves. The creature let out a roar once she slowly approaches Maria and Lancelot.

"Madame Maria, get ready!" Lancelot cried. "I don't think we're can get away from her!"

"Ready!" Maria nodded, preparing herself for a nasty battle. But she somehow felt a warm wave inside her mind about the creature. "What's your name?"

"Kitty!" the wolf creature replied. "Let's…fight."

"Have it your way." Maria warned.

Kitty quickly hops onto Maria's back and slashes her once before hoping off to push her upward with her foot claws. Maria got up and fires a hail of missiles at Kitty from her wings. Kitty dodged the missiles one by one and rapidly slashes her claws while dashing forward at Maria. But Maria wasn't giving up yet. Maria creates a double who appears on other side of the battle behind Kitty. As Maria continues to attack Kitty, the double Maria had mirrored every moves that the original Maria can throw in, which had knocked out Kitty and the double magically disappears.

"Huh…?" Kitty said, getting up.

"Madame Maria!" Lancelot yelled in alarm. "She's waking up! We have to leave immediately!"

"Wait a minute." Maria replied in a calm tone. "Let's see if she knows what she remembers. Besides, she seems like she was mind controlled somehow."

"As you wish." Lancelot said.

Maria and Laneclot watched as Kitty got up and looked at them. Her eyes became clear and she let out a gasp.

"Maria!" Kitty shouted with a smile. "It's me! Lisa!"

"LISA?" Maria exclaimed.

Sudeenly, Maria's mind started to race. She absolutely remembers her friend Lisa. She was the only tomboy and athletic one of the four. She wins every medals and trophies in each sports she plays. She was also known as the school's most competitive athletic. But ever since she disappeared along with Carol and Filia, Maria was their only hope to find them. After realizing her memories, Maria ran to hug her lost friend.

"Oh, Lisa!" Maria cried as she ran to hug her friend. "It is you!"

"Of course, it's me!" Kitty cried back, hugging her lost friend back.

"But what happened to you?" Maria asked. "Have you seen Carol or Filia?"

"Filia, no. but I've seen Carol." Kitty replied. "Me and her were kidnapped by a ninja nurse named Valentine and her android assisant Aqua. They took me and Carol to the Anti-Skullgirls Lab Zero where we were experimented on. We tried to escape, but Brain Drain took contol of us mentally."

"Oh dear!" Maria said with a gasp. "Well, when I was bullied by a group of schoolboys to find you and the others, Lancelot came to attach to my back and helped me attack them."

"You mean…that parasitie?" Kitty asked, gazing at the wings.

"Yes, I did." Lancelot responded. "It is my duty to serve and protect Madame Maria."

"I see." Kitty smiled. She gazed back at Maria. "But we have to find both Filia and Carol."

"They're heading to the Divine Trinity." Lancelot stated as he sensed the parasitic aura.

"Alright, let's go." Maria said, flapping her wings to fly while Kiity ran after her with extreme speed.


	5. Maria VS Lola

Before Maria and Kitty almost reached their destination, they both were halted by a mummy girl. She had golden ever-present burial wrappings around her smooth and flawless skin and wearing a long sleeved top with hot pants and an attached belt. She also has short brown bobcat hair and sky blue eyes.

"Hi there!" the mummy waved childishly. "I'm Lola. Do one of you want to play with me?"

"Look, we don't have time to play games right now." Kitty growled, quickly frustrated.

"Yeah, we have to find the Skull Heart." Maria agreed.

"Oh, how sad." Lola said mockingly as she got her battle stance. "But since neither of you want to paly with me, I guess I have no choice but...to sank you into the quicksand."

"I can take you on!" Maria exclaimed.

Lola charged forward and summon a powerful sandstorm at Maria. Maria uses her wings as a protective shield and begin to leap upwards with one of her shape-shifting wings wrapped around her arm in the general form of a blade, moving horizontally at Lola in the process. Getting up, Lola creates five small solid sand balls which explode Maria away on impact. Maria wasn't going to surrender that easily. She fires a hail of missiles at Lola. To finish the battle, Maria transforms her wings into thrusters and flies towards Lola. As she successfully hits Lola, she creates a copy of herself and proceeds to beat down the mummy with the copy mimicking her flurry of kicks and shapeshifting wings strikes before ultimately kicking her to the ground.

"You maybe childish mummy, but it was nice playing with you." Maria stated politely, flying her way to the Divine Trinity with Kitty.


	6. Maria VS Aqua and Astra

Once Maria and Kitty arrived at the Divine Trinity of Grand Cathedral, they both opened the doors to find Filia and Painwheel behind confronted by two nurses and two nuns. Neither Maria nor Kitty remembers the blue-haired nurse or the two nuns, but Kitty fiercely remembers the android nurse that she told Maria about.

"Hey, Aqua!" Kitty hollered. "I've got bones to pick up with you!"

Aqua and the rest gazed at Kitty and Maria. Painwheel let out a smile and told Filia that they are their best friends, which gave Filia a mix of shock and surprise. Valentine and Double only finds Kitty very interested but not Maria.

"This is even more amazing that I imagined." Valentine amused. "Aqua, status report."

"Kitty is an experiment for Brain Drain that implanted two synthetic parasites that turn her into a wolf-like creature." Aqua reported. "Trust me, I'd kidnapped her under his influence."

"I'm impressed." Valentine grinned. "But get rid of the vampire."

"With pleasure." Aqua said as she got into her battle stance.

"My friend will be your assistant as well." Double spoke. "Astra, get rid of the vampire while Valentine and I destroy the parasitic girl."

"Gladly." Astra smiled mischievously as her crystalline orb from her chest glowed and shifted into her true form of a strange humanoid that has a sleek, silver metallic body with aside from her white-colored stripes and eyes.

"Bring it on!" Maria hollered as she got into her battle stance.

Astra had performed a multi-hitting helicopter kick upwards and kick Maria towards the ground. Astra then zips down to the ground and sticks her foot out, catching the Maria before slamming her into the ground. Maria got up and fires a hail of missiles at Astra. While Astra switched her normal mode into her attack mode and shot tons of small black energy butterflies at Maria, Maria uses her wings to transform into bats to combine into a large laser cannon to blast Astra. While Astra was knocked out, Aqua filled in the spot. Aqua quickly generates a powerful sphere of electricity, trying to shock Maria in the process, but Maria had dodged and transformed her wings into thrusters and flies towards Aqua as she creates a copy of herself and proceeds to beat down the robot with the copy mimicking her flurry of kicks and shapeshifting wings strikes before ultimately kicking Aqua to the ground that causes Aqua to accept her defeat.

Maria and Kitty ran to hug Filia and Painwheel tightly. They are finally reunited again.

"We sure miss you guys!" Painwheel exclaimed.

"Yeah, we miss you!" Kitty smiled. "Now only Filia and Maria have to do is to battle the Skullgirl."

"But what about you guys?" Maria asked.

"Valentine and Aqua are gonna pay what they done to us." Painwheel replied with fury.

"So it's time for some payback!" Kitty stated, cracking her knuckles. "Good luck."

While Painwheel and Kitty keep their eyes on the defeated Valentine, Aqua, Double, and Astra, Filia and Maria had entered the catacombs where they were spotted on the Skullgirl is glaring at Filia and Maria.


	7. Maria's Final Battle

As the girls rushed to the stairs, they had entered into the catacomb and finds a bizarre blue light coming from a teenage silver-haired girl who is waiting for them. She was sitting on the throne made of bones where there was a field of skulls around her. She seemed to be a thirteen years old and had gray hair with skulls beautifying her straight hair for her ponytails. She's also wearing her inncoent maid outfit and had a blue light hanging on of her back. Her eyes were bloody red, but it has the outline of a semi skull in both pupils. Her name is Marie. She stares calmly at Filia and Maria once they walked in the middle of the room.

"Filia, Maria, we meet again." the Skullgirl spoke. "But why?"

"We've met before?" Filia asked in confusion.

"Of course, we did." Maria said with a dead glare. "She was part of the ophans from the slave traders that the Medici Mafia has been doing. Now, when I learned about their evil ways, I did feel sorry for you."

"Like you care." Marie replied calmly. "The only thing about you two is that the Medici blood flows through your veins. The blood I have sworn to spill!"

Lifting her hands in the air, thunder and lightning appear to bolt around the room. Filia and Maria looked around and they were no longer in the catacombs, but on a weird blue level surface that looked like it was made of veins. The broken statues of the Divine Trinity and skulls floating everywhere. And Marie's eyes were glowing that has appeared to be a skull on her pupils as she begin to hover in mid-air.

"I will wipe all horrors from this world. Starting with you." Marie said, summoning gigantic skulls and creatures to surround her and send two demon skeletons to hold off Filia.

"You want me, come and get me!" Maria snapped.

Maria begins to charge forth and use her wing to fires a hail of missiles at Marie where her body wasn't protected by the skulls. Though Marie kept sending denom skulls and some skulls from the blockade, Maria continues to fight her off with using her parasitic wing. Then, Marie's eyes glowed bright red and now had a distantly humanoid silhouette made out of the veins on the ground behind her and command it to attack, and a shadowy figure keep on slamiming and harming Maria from getting closer to its master. Getting up, Maria charged forward again and her wings to wrap around her arm in the general form of a blade to slash Marie multiple times. Suddenly, Marie started to cry out in pain as she begin to change again. Now she was nonentity more than a group of bones encircling the Skull Heart. Dodging the summoning skeletons and flying demon skulls, Maria's wings transform into bats that were combining themselves into a large laser cannon which Maria uses to blast a powerful enrgy beam at Kira and then quickly jumped behind her into midair to transforms her wings into thrusters and flies towards Marie as she creates a copy of herself to mimicking her flurry of kicks and shapeshifting wing strikes before ultimately defeating the Skullgirl. Marie let out a painful scream once her body finally vanished from the world.

After defeating the Skullgirl Marie, Filia and Maria takes possession of the Skull Heart as they took a long look at it.

"Well, this is it, kid." Samson spoke. "Whatcha gonna wish for?"

"Madame Maria, make this wish carefully." Lancelot reminded.

"We need to make this wish count, Maria." Filia said to Maria. "We both know enough about ourselves now to know that my memories and your life don't matter. What's done is done and it's time to move on."

"Yeah, I agree." Maria replied with a nod. "Besides, Carol and Lisa really need our help."

At that moment, Filia and Maria slowly closed her eyes to recall their friends Painwheel and Kitty themselves as normal schoolgirls and their monsterous forms of pain and despair.

"But our friends Carol and Lisa, those poor girls." Maira responded, opeing her eyes with strong determination.

"I know. Let's do it." Filia said, opening her eyes with strong determination as well.

"Skull Heart!" Filia and Maria spoke in unison. "We wish for Painwheel and Kitty to have a normal life again!"

"Your wish is pure... almost." The Skull Heart spoke. "Healing two broken girls is noble, yet one of you seek absolution for your forgetten guilt. Your transformation will be slow, but make the most of it."

The next day, Filia and Maria were back at school with their parasities on their bodies. They both felt bored and wanted something to happen so they could get out of here, but their teacher had stopped her tracks once two new girls came in.

"Before we begin, I'd like to introduce our new transfer students, Miss...Painwheel and Miss...Kitty?" Mrs. Victoria spoke to her class. "Hmm, must be foreign."

Filia and Maria smiled as they both had already recognize those girls. One was kind and has long brown hair that has stitches-like cuts all over her face shaped like a X while the other was boyish and has short black hair that has two pointy wolf ears.

"Hi everyone!" Carol said with a shy tone. "I'm Painwheel. I just moved here from the labs and I like sewing, puppies, and walks on the beach!"

"Hey!" Lisa said with a proud tone. "My name is Kitty! I also moved here from the labs and I like skateboarding, sports, and walks on the beach!"

Then, Painwheel and Kitty both gave the students their usual but frightening smiles showing them their sharp teeths which obviously scared them.

"Nice to meet you!" Painwheel and Kitty greeted.

Filia and Maria gave each other a warm smile. They both were glad to see their friends nice and normal so they can be best friends again. Suddenly, Filia felt great pain in her chest that causes to sweat, causing Samson to feel the same feeling and Maria to comfort them. Filia gave Maria a grin, letting her know that she'll be fine but a bit scared that the Skull Heart slowly transforming her.

Later on, Filia, Maria, Painwheel, and Kitty were sitting on a giant rock and watching the sunset at the beach with the girls being best friends again.


	8. Meeting Daisy

The biggest eighteen year old sensation in the Cirque des Cartes with her adoptive niece Cerebella, Daisy is a extreme attractive, shocking dynamo of power throughout the Canopy Kingdom. As her niece was the famous acrobatic star, Daisy was the famous animal tamer who was admired for her enormous strength and sexy looks. Sadly, this acrobatic orphan only desires the attention of one man named Loranzo Medici, who took her in and became the closest thing to a father she known and love, which makes her the adoptive sister to Vitale and aportive aunt to Cerebella. While inherently good, Daisy only serves the mafia as a leg-breaker when not performing in the circus. Daisy is the only person capable of controlling her powerful Living Weapon scarf, MasterShock that possesses electric plug-like tentacles.

The next day, Daisy was performing her animal tamer skills with Cerebella wearing a black purple cape which is attached to her body by a metal fixture in the shape of an 'D' and orange skin tight body suit underneath, and orange-black striped military style boots which end in steel toecaps. The crowd were going wild and cheering for their performance. After that, Daisy and Cerebella were teasing their friend Feng and saw Vitale walking in. But Vitale told Daisy that Lorenzo came in to his office and wants her to come for a special mission, which Daisy was happily accept.

Daisy had arrived at the head of the Medici Mafia Tower just to see Lorenzo sitting on his chair.

"Hello, Daisy." Lorenzo greeted. "I have a job that requires your special abilities."

"Really?" Daisy asked, getting excited. "What is it?"

"I need you to deal with someone for me." Lorenzo replied in a honest tone. "I need you to deal with someone for me."

"What?" Daisy asked in confusion. "What do you mean, father?"

"It's bringing them to justice, my daughter." Lorenzo responded. "A crime against my family can't go long forever. Her name is Lola, the infamous feral mummy thief. She stolen something from us called the Pharaoh Gem."

"A theif?" Daisy gasped, feeling anger inside of her. "No ones messes with the Medicis!"

"You are to pursue her and reclaim the Pharaoh Gem as soon as possible." Lorenzo ordered. "My son thought she had been taken care of yet somehow she was alive. Understood?"

Daisy gave her boss/father a tight smile. "You got it. Consider it done, Lorenzo!"

"Good." Lorenzo said with a grin. "Some of Dahlia's men spotted her in Little Innsmouth with Ms. Fortune. Start your search there with Cerebella."

With a wink, Daisy left the Medici Tower. She had whistled her pet tiger and the two ran off to find Lola.


	9. Daisy VS Maria

Arriving at New Medrian, Daisy finds the illustrious city perfectly sophisticate and fabulous, but she still misses the Medici Tower. She continues to walk until she spotted into a girl. She got up and stared at her purple parasitic wings as well as her outfit of a short, white puff sleeved shirt with plaid favy vest bodice and short pleated purple skirt. The girls gave each other shocking faces.

"Maria!" Daisy gasped. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm here to search for my friend Filia." Maria replied with a glare. "I don't need your boss to know where I am all the time."

"I have my orders to find Lola and I also don't need you to go out here all alone." Daisy scoffed.

"Whoever says she's all alone." Lancelot commented.

"Looks like your parasitic freak has his ways to creep others." Daisy smiled.

"I'm not going back until I have finish an very important job." Maria smirked as she got into her battle stance as Lancelot was ready to fight. "But if you battle me, I will go back."

"Good enough for me!" Daisy replied with a smile.

Maira's wings shaped into large laser cannon and shot an energy blast at Daisy, but Daisy acrobatically dodged and MasterShock thrusts his hands out and shoots out a powerful sphere of electricity, shocking Maria at sight. Maria got up on her feet and fires a hail of missiles from her wings at Daisy. Quickly, MasterShock stretches to grab Maria and slam her several times until he rapidly punches Maria with his electric fists. Maria bceome weak for a moment and fall on to the ground in defeat.

"Great fight." Daisy grinned, giving Maria a proud smile. "Now go back to the Medici Tower like you promise."

With that, Daisy ran from the scene as MasterShock stretch his arms from building to building.


	10. Daisy VS Lola

Meanwhile, Daisy has arrived at the Little Innsmouth where she saw a large population of the fish-like Dagonian people and saw the teenage mummy thief talking two of her Dagonian friends and her best friend Ms. Fortune. Daisy walked up behind the childish thief while the mummy waved her friends good-bye.

"That meal was amazing! Im surprised Ms. Fortune can handle it!" Lola smiled with a wink. "See you next week, Mew Nyan!"

"Hey!" Daisy exclaimed as she stopped Lola's tracks. "At last I've found you, Lola! Return the Pharaoh Gem or things are going to get ugly!"

"Let me see." Lola grinned with a childlike smile. "Circus get-up, attitude to shock, amazing outfit…" She then pouted with a fierce growl. "Wait a minute! You're one of Lorenzo's goons!"

"That's right, you immature thief! Now return the Pharaoh Gem!" Daisy demanded.

"Quit clowning around." Lola snapped. "You didn't really think it'd be that easy for me to give it to you, did you? I'm afraid I cant give you the gem…but I'll let you play a game instead." She got into her fighting stance.

Daisy gave Lola a sneer and got into her battle stance.

Lola's hands had turned into sand as it were floating in the air and creates a hard sandy sarcophagus and shoots out a bunch of cobra mummies at Daisy while it was opened, but Daisy jumped and MasterShock thrusts his arm to generate a powerful sphere of electricity, shocking Lola who was running at Daisy. Lola had grown into a gigantic size and summons five huge sandy fists and swiftly tries to attack Daisy by summoning a bunch of hard sandy fists to fall on top of her. Daisy immediately ended the battle as she summons a magic circle and barrages the opponent with bolts of lightning and radiates many streams of lightning around herself at Lola.

"I have to admit, Christina." Lola writhed in pain as she was getting up from the ground. "Lorenzo sure knows how to pick his women." She then uses her powers to heal herself. "To be honest, you seem nice…stubborn, but nice. But it's like I said I can't return the Pharaoh Gem."

"Do you seriously expect me to believe that from you?" Daisy said, rising her eyebrow.

"Well, you better!" Lola shouted as tears were coming from her eyes. "My body got this way because I bonded my father's gem that he gave me after he passed away by Lorenzo. That's what that Dahlia came in my life!" She yelled in rage. "But I wake up on the pharaoh tomb and my body was turned into sand. The rest of my family is alive…but my two sisters betrayed me and them and killed the whole family!"

"Look, I'm sorry about your family and your two sisters are at the Medici Tower with me." Daisy said as she touched Lola's shoulder gently.

"And you think I'm gonna join them after what they did?" Lola snapped. "I don't think so!" She brushed Daisy's gentle hand off of her shoulder. "Anyway, I'm off to steal me a Skull Heart. I'll be paying your boss a visit soon." She gave Daisy a wink with a slight sly grin. "Buh-bye!"

"WAIT!" Daisy shouted. But Lola was too quick and far to stop. "Damn." She groaned under her breath. "She ran off. Her story started to sound real to me. I mean, she is part of the immortal Egyptian family, but I can't let Lorenzo down!" For a moment, she took a deep breath. "It looks like she's headed towards the Grand Cathedral. I'll capture her and take her back to Lorenzo! It'll be perfect."


	11. Daisy VS Abigail

In the meantime, while continuing to find Lola, Daisy arrived in a happy neighborhood Maplecrest but was stopped by a group of Black Egrets. Their leader was a young woman wearing a black short dress with a little black pants underneath it and black Mary Jane shoes with long orange socks walked forward. Daisy recognize her as the princess's partner who wields the living scythe that has the ability to control four elements of fire, water, earth, and air at her will.

"Sorry, superstar." Abigail spoke. "But you're not allowed to permit here."

"Sorry." Daisy said with a fierce look and she got into the battle stance. "But I have business to take care with the Skullgirl."

"You have been warned." Abigail told Daisy. "For the sake of Canopy Kingdom, en grade!"

Abigail uses her scythe to send out a succession of winds to attack Daisy, but Daisy's MasterShock launches multiple fists of electricity. Abigail begins to use her scythe to summon the flaming fire in the shape of a giant bird and fires the attack toward Daisy, but Daisy swiftly blocked the attack and MasterShock grabbed Abigail by the leg and spins her in a tornado until he slams her into the ground with his fists engulfed with electricity.

"Thanks for the fight, Sergeant." Daisy smirked. "But…I've gotta go. Catch ya later!"


	12. Daisy VS Aqua and Astra

Opening the doors from arriving at the Grand Cathedral, Daisy was amazed by the stained glass windows, but froze when she saw Lola and Ms. Fortune being held by two nurses and two nuns. The human nurse was examining Ms. Fortune's feline body while the robot nurse was studying Lola's mummy body.

"The feral's and mummy's bodies were mutated from two immortal gems. Simply amazing." Valentine announced in amusement.

"We must perform more tests." Aqua suggested.

Noticing Cerebella gave a nod to step in, Daisy followed her forward.

"Hands off the cat and the mummy!" Cerebella demanded.

"The Medici has a score to settle with them." Daisy yelled.

"Did you hear that, ladies?" Valentine said, gazing at Lola and Ms. Fortune. "The two circus girls has come to save you!"

Aqua gave Daisy and Cerebella a malevolent glance. "Sorry, but we have a lot of playtime to do in the lab. Double! Astra! We have work to do!"

Astra's crystalline orb from her chest glowed and shifted into her true form of a strange humanoid that has a sleek, silver metallic body with aside from her white-colored stripes and eyes. Aqua releases a perfect robotic replica of Daisy except her hair was teal, her eyes were sky blue, and wore a red mini-dress with black with stylish zip front black jacket. Around her neck was a red living weapon scarf with powerful antennae that looks like plugs on the end and slanted black eyes. The trio got into their fighting stances once Daisy was ready to rumble.

"Let's go!" Daisy shouted.

Daisy charged towards her replica and MasterShock thrusts his arm out with engulfing electricity. But the replica blocked the attack and grabbed Daisy to lift up in the air and generate a powerful electric sphere to shock her. Getting back up her feet, Daisy was running toward her replica while MasterShock summon a violent lightning-charged tornado to attack the defeated replica. Aqua jumps in and tries to fire a laser beam from her palms at Daisy, but Daisy commands MasterShock to launch multiple fists of electricity, making Aqua easily defeated in the process.

"I suspect a great review of this battle." Daisy smirked, gazing at the defeated Aqua and her replica. She slowly begins to gaze at Astra. "You're next."

Astra was running toward Daisy to perform a somersault kick followed by another kick that releases black waves of energy. Daisy got up and MasterShock generates a powerful sphere of electricity to shock Astra in her trail. Astra had switched her normal mode into her attack mode and summons a bunch of black energy butterflies between her two long metallic tentacles to unleash it toward Daisy. Daisy then uses MasterShock to grab Astra and smashes her on the ground, which releases a powerful shock to engulf Astra.

"That'll show you that nobody between us and our job!" Cerebella smiled.

Daisy looked around to find Lola and Ms. Fortune but they both had appeared to be nowhere in the church. "Dammit! I bet those two thieves snuck off while we were fighting!"

"Your queries have just entered the catacombs." Double said, reverting herself back to her human nun. "To complete their vengeance against the Medicis, they will confront the Skullgirl and claim the Skull Heart to themselves."

"The Skull Heart can give you anything you desire…even the love of another and…secrets of the untold." Astra replied as she revert back into a human nun and her pitch-black eyes opened up. "Hurry and you can take their place."


	13. Daisy's Final Battle

As the girls rushed to the stairs, she had entered into the catacomb and finds a bizarre blue light coming from a teenage silver-haired girl who is waiting for her. She was sitting on the throne made of bones where there was a field of skulls around her. She seemed to be a thirteen years old and had gray hair with skulls beautifying her straight hair for her ponytails. She's also wearing her inncoent maid outfit and had a blue light hanging on of her back. Her eyes were bloody red, but it has the outline of a semi skull in both pupils. Her name is Marie. She stares calmly at Cerebella and Daisy once they walked in the middle of the room.

"I know you're down here, Nadira Fortune and Lola!" Cerebella called out.

"Come out! We're not kidding around!" Daisy hollered.

"Your feral and mummy are not here." The Skullgirl said calmly. "It is only I, Marie."

"So you're the Skullgirl." Cerebella said.

"But I was expecting you to be more like a woman than a child." Daisy observed.

"Strange." Marie spoke as her eyes were closed. "Both of your hearts are pure, but you two are part of the Medicis and they must never claim the Skull Heart. Now I must eliminate you! Die!"

Lifting her hands in the air, thunder and lightning appear to bolt around the room. Cerebella and Daisy looked around and they were no longer in the catacombs, but on a weird blue level surface that looked like it was made of veins. The broken statues of the Divine Trinity and skulls floating everywhere. And Marie's eyes were glowing that has appeared to be a skull on her pupils as she begin to hover in mid-air.

"Your blind loyalty will be your demise." Marie said, summoning gigantic skulls and creatures to surround her and send two demon skeletons to hold off Cerebella.

"Let's get this party started!" Daisy declared.

Daisy begins to charge forth and MasterShock launches multiple fists of electricity at Marie where her body wasn't protected by the skulls. Though Marie kept sending denom skulls and some skulls from the blockade, Daisy continues to fight her off with using her living weapon scarf. Then, Kira's eyes glowed bright red and now had a distantly humanoid silhouette made out of the veins on the ground behind her and command it to attack, and a shadowy figure keep on slamming and harming Daisy from getting closer to its master. Getting up, Daisy charged forward again and MasterShock to summon a violent lightning-charged tornado to swirl Marie multiple times. Suddenly, Marie started to cry out in pain as she begin to change again. Now she was nonentity more than a group of bones encircling the Skull Heart. Dodging the summoning skeletons and flying demon skulls, MasterShock's fists were engulfed by electricity which Daisy uses to punch multiple fists at Marie and then quickly jumped behind her in midair to let MasterShock extends his arms to send out various electric-based shards as Daisy summon two sharp knives to strike at the Skullgirl. Marie let out a painful scream once her body finally vanished from the world.

After defeating the Skullgirl, two living weapons Vice-Versa and MasterShock were holding the Skull Heart with one palm of their hands while Cerebella and Daisy were gazing at it.

"So this is the Skull Heart, the source of the Skullgirl's power." Daisy muttered.

"But we have no time for wishes. We need to bring it back to our bosses." Cerebella decided.

Suddenly, Ms. Fortune and Lola jumped out of nowhere as they stretched out their body limbs to get close to the Skull Heart.

"Thanks for dealing with the Skullgirl for us!" Ms. Fortune called out.

"Now, we'll take that Skull Heart!" Lola called as well.

Just as Ms. Fortune and Lola were so close to snatch the Skull Heart, Vice-Versa's left arm caught Ms. Fortune while MasterShock's right arm caught Lola. Their fists had clenched their captives tightly so they wouldn't escape.

"Let us go! We've got to avenge out friends!" Lola shouted.

"No, our family!" Ms. Fortune corrected. "With one wish, we can end the Medici Mafia!"

"We can't let you two make that wish!" Cerebella shouted back.

"Yeah, that's our family you're talking about now!" Daisy yelled.

"With or without your wish, we will destroy them!" Ms. Fortune yelled. "As long as the Life Gem's power flows through my veins, no one can stop me from avenging the Fishbone Gang!"

"And as long as the Pharaoh Heart's power flows through my heart, none of you will stop me from avenging my family!" Lola cried.

"Flowing your veins, eh?" Cerebella echoed.

"And flowing your own heart, huh?" Daisy echoed as well

Feeling Cerebella's anger, Vice-Versa's huge fist crushes Nadira Fortune's body into nothingness, leaving the Life Gem on the palm of Vice-Versa's hand while, as it feels Daisy's anger, MasterShock's plug fist crushes Lola's body into nothingness, leaving the Pharaoh Gem on the palm of MasterShock's hand.

Few hours later, Cerebella and Daisy were back at the Medici Tower with the Skull Heart, which they secretly hide it in Cerebella's room closet. But now the girls were sitting on Vitale's lap with Lola's two older twin sisters wearing black bunny costumes as Vitale was holding the Life Gem and Pharaoh Heart.

"Well done!" Vitale congratulated. "You two have exceeded my greatest expectations! That mangy cat and mummy-burglars won't be bothering us any more, the Skullgirl has been defeated, and the Life Gem and the Pharaoh Heart are back in Medici hands. Our empire will be truly everlasting. Soon, even the loyal Renoir Family will be no match for the Medicis! And it's all thanks to you, Cerebella and Daisy."

"Congrats!" The twin Egyptian sisters cheered as they clapped their hands with big smiles.

Instead of celebrating, Daisy and Cerebella were looking away with their sad expression in regret for killing Ms. Fortune and Lola in the process. Could they use the Skull Heart to bring them back?


	14. Meeting Brittany

An thirteen year old Brittany was once a war orphan slave and her body was violently destroyed by slave traders that captured her. She was rescued by Dr. Avian's Anti-Skullgirls Labs and rebuilt with three ghostly parasites that gave her access to mastery ecto-plasm powers. Brittany's brilliant psyche shaped her new "toys" into a ghoulish gang of monsters. As smart as she is, she may be the kingdom's best fighter against the Skullgirl.

The next day, Brittany was reading her book on the coach next to her synthetic dragon parasite named Avril, who was watching TV about the local news. Aware that she's not alone, her cartoonish partner Peacock and her uncle Avian were behind her, talking about her status.

"Peacock…meet my niece Brittany. Lab 8's ghostly project." Dr. Avian announced.

"Brittany?" Peacock said with a boring look on her face. "What does a ghost girl have to do with the lab?"

"Well, my niece is equipped with three synthetic ghostly parasites." Dr. Avian explained. "Lab Zero had created one other like her, but it…escaped with more extreme anger."

"Three synthetic parasites?" Peacock gasped as her jaw opened wide to the floor. "But isn't that possible? I can control only two synthetic parasites in me."

"Indeed, but with few loosen brawn." Dr. Avian replied. "She can advance many ghostly abilities for the Skullgirl's essence."

Brittany closed her book of where she left of and have her uncle a glare. "Uncle Avian, keep it quiet. I'm reading here." With that, Brittany went to read her book while Avril was amused to watch the murder case.

"Obviously, she's been doing things the same way you did." Dr. Avian continued. "She has a special link between he ghostly form and Lab 8's vast underground arsenal like you did."

"Seriously, uncle." Brittany said, getting a bit frustrated. "I'm getting to the best part of this book."

"As you partner, she will help you defeat the Skullgirl once and for all." Dr. Avian finished.

"A nerd as my partner?" Peacock scoffed. "I'd rather pretend I'm living in a nightmare."

Few minutes later, Brittany was sleep in her coffin dreaming about her past. She pictured a strange yet familiar woman with a green piston gun attached her arm and she pointed it straight towards her. Then, she begins to fire at her in a flash. As her dream went black, her eyes slowly open once her ghost dragon was shaking her by the shoulders.

"Brit, wake up!" Avril shouted. "The Skullgirl is heading in New Medrain."

"Peacock also left to follow the Skullgirl!" A ghostly golem named Claud reported as he ran in the room. "She is on the move!"

"Oh, crap!" Brittany groaned. "You two, start the motors!"

Brittany got up and started to get dress. She was wearing a metallic purple futuristic mini dress with red orb on her metal collar and two padded geometric shoulders and striped tights and long fingerless gloves. She ran up onto her motor cycle with her crew: Avril the Ghost Dragon, Claud the Ghost Golem, Eon the Ghost Eye, and Destiny the Ghost Genie.

"Alright, gang." Brittany said with a grin. "It's time to haunt the town in horror!"

With that, they drove out of the lab.


	15. Brittany VS Maria

While driving to New Medrian, Brittany and her gang spotted her newly opponent. A girl with purple bat wings was walking forward to the Madman Café until she finally turned around to see Brittany.

"Hey, is that a parasite attaching on your back?" Brittany asked. "It's kinda of sad to see its not much a fighting type for a gentleman!"

"Look, if you're looking for a fight, then you got one." Maria said, getting into her battle stance.

"Alright! Finally, some excitement!" Brittany smiled slyly.

Maria uses her wings to fire a hail of missiles at Brittany while Brittany had phased herself to block the attack. Brittany then suspends herself on a ghost-energized chain and acts as a ghost swinging blade. Maria uses her wing to let Lancelot turn into a cloud of bats that combine into a large cannon which she used to blast Brittany. Getting up her feet up, Brittany send out a ghost punch icon-based projectile toward Maria and gathers the full power of her ghost energy from her palms to unleash a large sphere of energy to knock Maria out of the battle.

"Heh." Brittany smirked. "Thanks for the fight, but my calculations are much more corrected than yours!"


	16. Brittany VS Lola

Meanwhile, Brittany and her gang had drove at Little Innsmouth to watch a fearless mummy using her sand to shape itself as a giant golem. Brittany does find her a very impressive fighter and walked up to the mummy.

"Well, look what we have here!" Brittany said mockingly. "It's one of the Egyptian god's daughters."

"Nice to meet you, ghost gal." Lola smiled, turning around to face Brittany in her battle stance. "But let's see if you're up to bury."

"You're on." Brittany grinned.

Lola charged forward and fires a sand blast at Brittany from her palm. Brittany tries to release a large amount of ghost energy spheres, but Lola was too quick and kept sinking into a pile of sand just in time to deliver an surprise attack at Brittany. Finally, Brittany released a continuous beam of ghost energy directly at Lola, causing her to be defeated in the process.

"Now go back to your mommy, mummy girl!" Brittany winked.


	17. Brittany VS Abigail

Later, Brittany and her gang drove to Maplecrest. They were stopped by a group of the elite military squad called the Black Egrets and spotted their leader walking toward them, which Brittany finds her strictly firm.

"It's the Black Egrets!" Brittany shouted.

"As the leader of the Black Egrets." Abigail spoke as she got into her battle stance. "You're not allow to trespass in this neighborhood!"

"Well, that's too bad." Brittany smiled. "But I'm not in the peasant mood to listen to the government."

Abigail uses her scythe to shoot out two twin tornadoes rising from the ground toward Brittany. But Brittany flew in the air and send out a wave of ghost energy toward Abigail. Abigail quickly got up and uses her scythe to fire three medium flaming balls at Brittany. Brittany quickly phased herself from the attack and fires a ghostly blast from her palms to let Abigail fall at her defeat.

"I suppose your troops never forgot faith, but for you I'll make it a quick visit of your queen someday." Brittany said calmly.

At the middle of the Maplecrest neighborhood, Brittany and her gang had stopped to observe her battles with the schoolgirl Maria, mummy Lola, and soldier Abigail.

"Seriously, can those girls think on the situation I'm in right now? I was created to defeat Skullgirl!" Brittany told her crew. "But the sooner I get done with that Skullgirl, the sooner I get back to watch my favorite reality movies."

"Yeah, I gotta get back to watch watch martial arts tapes as well." Claude agreed. "The dragon style on the battle sets were fascinating."

"Hold it, guys!" Eon shouted. "We've got a message coming from Dr. Avian!"

The holographic image from Eon's pupil showed Dr. Avian with a serious look on his face.

"Brittany…come in…Zero…betray us! The labs…under attack…!" Dr. Avian ordered as his voice became static.

"My uncle's in trouble! Let's go!" Brittany commanded.

After Brittany and her gang arrived back at the Anti-Skullgirl's Lab 8, they looked around to see the labs being destroyed and few scientists were cleaning up the place and helping out each other as well as the other synthetic projects.

"Whoever did this had done much damage around here." Brittany said to her gang as she continues to look around.

"Brittany…"

"It's Dr. Avian!" Claude told his ghostly boss.

Brittany ran up just in time to see her uncle was covered in blood as his entire body was blooding badly.

"Uncle Avian.…what happened?" Brittany asked as her eyes were filled with tears. "Who did this to you?"

"Lab Zero…Aqua and Valentine…betrayed us. They let…the Skullgirl in." Dr. Avian explained weakly.

"Which way did they go?" Brittany growled.

"They fled to…New Meridian…Follow them." Dr. Avian responded. He walked up to Brittany with a weak smile. "I know you…can…defeat the Skullgirl…And thank you…for being more like a grown daughter to me."

With his final words, Dr. Avian had collapsed on the floor.

"He's died, boss." Destiny muttered sadly to Brittany.

Brittany wiped her tears and her face suddenly became darker once her entire body was illuminated in darker green color. "Guys…get ready! Pissing the doctor's niece is their one-way trip to Hell!"


	18. Brittany VS Astra

Later, driving at New Medrian, Eon gazed at the mysterious figure up ahead until she realize it was the Skullgirl right in front of them.

"Hey, boss!" Eon called out. "The Skullgirl is right over there!"

"Wait a minute!" Brittany gasped. "No, it cannot be…!"

The Skullgirl turned around to see Brittany staring towards her, giving a calm yet emotionless look on her face. Brittany has never felt scare and shocked once she realized the Skullgirl's familiar face.

"Marie?" Brittany gasped again. "She's the Skullgirl the whole time?"

Just before Brittany could talk to Marie, a mysterious figure came out from the shadows. Astra stopped her tracks in her metallic form.

"I'm sorry, ghost girl." Astra said as she gave Brittany a sly grin. "But your reunion with Marie will have to wait. She has important business to attend."

"An metallic creature?" Brittany said with a slight grin. "You look nothing but a filthy pawn to the Skullgirl to me."

"Enough!" Astra snapped. "Your uncle's legacy ends right now."

Astra send every black energy butterflies at Brittany that she cannot dodge or phase out of and then change from her normal mode into her attack mode to shoot out a large black wispy energy ball that was difficult for Brittany to avoid. Brittany can't stand to admit that she cant defeat by Astra, but she wants gonna give up. Brittany quickly send out a bunch of ghost orbs from her palms and phased away as she appeared to be flying in the air. Astra tries to attack everything she got, but Brittany releases beams of ghost energy from her eyes in rage to make sure she won the battle.

"I'm the 'best' supernatural being." Brittany proclaimed.

Angry at her defeat, Astra melted away into a puddle of metal-like liquid and slithered away inside of the Grand Cathedral.


	19. Brittany VS Aqua and Astra

Finally, Brittany stared at the door of the Grand Cathedral of the Divine Trinity. She phased through the doors and was glancing at the inside of the Cathedral to see the strained glass windows of the Trinity and the giant statue of the Great Mother. She finds it very creepy and scary. Shocked, she spotted Peacock and her gang.

"Brittany?" Peacock gasped.

"Peacock? What are you doing here?" Brittany asked with a gasp.

"I'm here to find Marie." Peacock replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I saw Marie as well." Brittany replied. " I still can't believe that she is the Skullgirl."

"I know, right?" Peacock agreed sadly. "After all those years, the three of us spend together…"

"We should talk to her." Brittany decided. Then she looked at four people behind Peacock. "Besides, we've got company."

"Helloooooo, nurse!" Peacock swooned with a smile. "Nice place you get here by the way!"

"Remind me to stay away from you when you watch cartoons, will ya?" Brittany reminded.

"Well, well, well." Valentine said with a smirk. "Lab 8's ultimate weapons finally arrives. I never expected you two to beat Double and Astra, but Aqua and I will be fitting you girls shortly."

"So why'd you you two do it?" Peacock demanded angrily. "We were suppose to be working together to destroy the Skullgirl!"

"And you two lead us right to her!" Brittany shouted.

"Now, why would we explain out true and logical reasons with you kids?" Aqua giggled slyly. "We came to stop Avian's job and that's final."

"Do you think that we're gonna let you two walk out of here alive?" Peacock shouted.

"You killed my uncle and now you two are gonna pay for his death!" Brittany hollered.

"Guess you two don't have a choice." Valentine grinned. "Aqua! Double! Astra! Let's bring the lab's two final creation to their end."

"With pleasure." Aqua grinned slyly.

Both of Peacock and Brittany's cronies were ready to fight the two traitors through their very end as well, which gave Peacock and Brittany a tight grin. They gave each other nods and turned to glare Valentine and Aqua.

"Yeah, what they said!" Peacock shouted.

"Get ready to face your quick death to Hell!" Brittany shouted as well.

Aqua ran toward Brittany and tries to blast her once her arms were transformed into two cannons, but Brittany keep phasing out of the way and finally impairs the ground with her palms, causing huge ghostly blades to come out of the ground as it moves straight toward Aqua. Aqua transformed her two cannons into two gigantic repulsive cannons to fire an enormous beam directly at Brittany, but Brittany quickly gathered the full power of her ghostly in her palms to release a large sphere of ghost energy that knocked Aqua out of the battle. Astra jumps in to finish off, but was easily defeated when Brittany send out a continuous ghostly beam directly at her two times in a row.

"Alright, guys." Peacock spoke. "You guys watched the suckers while Brittany and I will face the Skullgirl."

"Yes, boss!" The cronies replied.

"Let's go." Peacock said to Brittany.

"Right." Brittany nodded.


	20. Brittany's Final Battle

As the girls rushed to the stairs, she had entered into the catacomb and finds a bizarre blue light coming from a teenage silver-haired girl who is waiting for her. She was sitting on the throne made of bones where there was a field of skulls around her. She seemed to be a thirteen years old and had gray hair with skulls beautifying her straight hair for her ponytails. She's also wearing her inncoent maid outfit and had a blue light hanging on of her back. Her eyes were bloody red, but it has the outline of a semi skull in both pupils. Her name is Marie. She stares calmly at Peacock and Brittany once they walked in the middle of the room.

"Marie!" Peacock and Brittany called out.

"Patricia, Brittany, you two shouldn't have come." Marie told them calmly. "Don't worry about me. My life is nearly ending anyway."

"Puh-lease! Now worrying about you?" Peacock snapped, rolling her eyes. "Some hellish MacGuffin has turned you into an undead killing machine and we were created to stop you." She gritted her teeth in an angry expression. "And there's no way you can beat us…so, of course, we were worried about you!"

"Yeah, why you risk your life becoming a Skullgirl even though the Skull Heart will control you?!" Brittany hollered.

"Look, girls. You'll understand." Marie said.

Marie waved her arm in the air to the Peacock and Brittany walked toward an dead, pupil-less man that looked familiar to them.

"Whoa. Is that him?" Peacock asked.

"So all these people are…" Brittany gasped.

"Evil." Marie told them. "From the slave traders of Rommelgrad to their patrons, the Medicis…all of the. Must perish for the sake of the three of us." She turned to Peacock and Brittany. "Now, please leave. I can't guarantee your arrival any longer."

"You shouldn't been know that we can't do that." Brittany sighed with a grin.

"The Skull Heart will turn you as bad as those criminals." Peacock nodded.

"Guess we'll have to beat it out of you!" Brittany shouted.

Using her powers, several thunder clashes with more of the blue glowing light. Peacock and Brittany looked around and she was no longer in the catacombs, but on a weird blue level surface that looked like it was made of veins. Various statues of the Divine Trinity were disintegrated and crushed once each of them begins to hover. The full moon was observable from the room and skulls were trashed on the ground beneath them.

"You shouldn't be here." Kira said, summoning gigantic skulls and creatures to surround her and send two demon skeletons to hold off Peacock.

"Don't think I'll make this battle a lot more easier than it is!" Brittany warned.

Brittany begins to charge forth and fires a ghostly blast as many as she can and attacked Marie's body where the skulls didn't guard her. Though Marie kept sending mini skulls and some skulls from the blockade, Brittany continues to fight her by sending a bunch of ghost energy spheres and beams. Then, Marie's eyes glowed bright red and now had a distantly humanoid silhouette made out of the veins on the ground behind her and command it to attack, and a shadowy figure shot up to smash Brittany with a dynamic punch. Getting up, Brittany flew forward and release a flame, skull, and punch icon-based projectiles to slam Marie in the stomach hardly for multiple times. Finally, Marie started to cry out in pain as her eyes glowed again with blood. Now she was nonentity more than a group of bones encircling the Skull Heart. Dodging the summoning skeletons and flying demon skulls, Brittany had impale the ground to unleash huge ghostly blades toward Marie and quickly jumped flew behind her in the air to send out a wave of ghostly energy straight at the Skull Heart. Marie had accepted her defeat and let out a painful scream once her body finally vanished.

After defeating the Skullgirl, Brittany and Peacock were confronting the defeated Marie and gave her their victory smile.

"Told ya we'd win!" Peacock smiled.

"Thanks for putting up a quick fight anyway!" Brittany grinned.

Peacock and Brittany turned around to face the Skull Heart as they glanced at it.

"Now, about the Skull Heart…" Peacock spoke.

"What do you do think we should do with it?" Brittany asked.

Noticing that Peacock giving her a cruel yet violent grin, Brittany knew what she is thinking and decided to go along with it.

"Please, who need wishes?" Peacock replied. "We're already the strongest there is!"

"True. But that's all that matters." Brittany nodded.

With that, Peacock uses the feather-like eyes to let out a small laser blasts while Brittany thrust out her arms out to fire a powerful ghost energy blast that flared the Skull Heart.

"Foolish children! Do you two really think this is over?" The Skull Heart spoke loudly.

After that, Peacock and Brittany faced the vanishing Marie. Her right eye was gone, her left arm was now all bony, and her back begins to break down into pieces as the blue fiery light begins to engulf her.

"Right, Marie?" Peacock asked.

"Right, Patricia." Marie nodded. "I'm sorry I ran away that day. You and Brittany stood up for us and I ran. When I found the Skull Heart, I though maybe I could make things right and punish the people that did to you two."

"We're good! You'll always be out best friend, got it?" Brittany smiled.

"That makes me…happy." Marie smiled back.

"Tell you what." Peacock offered. "We're going to continue your work. Now that we beat you, saved the day, and its rerun season. We don't have much of a purpose anymore."

"That, and bloodying those Mafia fools sounds like a hoot!" Brittany grinned.

"That would be wonderful, girls." Marie smiled as she vanishes in the air out of the world. "It was good seeing you two…one last…time."

As Peacock and Brittany left the church and headed to the Medici Tower, they both have fought Daisy and Cerebella and the other Medici agents to get their destination. As the elevator opened up, Peacock and Brittany gave the Lorenzo Medici their deadly smiles.

"And there were two…" Peacock spoke.

"I wonder what fun we're gonna have with him." Brittany giggled.

Lorenzo was frightened. "Dahlia! I need help! They're here!"

Hearing the head of the tower calling her, Black Dahlia stepped in front of the desk ad held out her pistol gun that was attached onto her arm.

"So, it is true." Black Dahlia spoke. "The lab are experimenting children now. Pity."

"Cram it, granny!" Peacock snapped. "We have been battling all night, we're missing our favorite show, and we need our beauty sleep."

"We don't want to rush you but we just want to get this over with." Brittany explained.

"Then, I'll tuck you both in your final bedtime." Black Dahlia smirked.

With that, the trio duke out in their final battle.


	21. Meeting Abigail

An twenty-four year old Abigail heard about her childhood friend Parasoul's mother becoming the Skullgirl that nearly destroyed the world which made Abigail fiercely loyal of her best friend and the kingdom. She was now the crown partner of Parasoul and second-in-command of the elite military squad called the Black Egrets. Wielding the living weapon scythe, she fights grace, speed, and cunning to help Parasoul to destroy the Skull Heart.

The next day, Abigail was with Parasoul and Umbrella at the prison room, glancing at the beaten prisoners. But Umbrella was becoming bored for a split second.

"I'm bored." Umbrella moaned. "This is boring. Let's go already. I want ice cream!"

"You were the one that wanted to come." Parasoul sighed.

"What did you expect from us?" Abigail agreed.

With that, Umbrella pressed her fingers against her sister's and her friend's breasts.

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind!" Umbrella snapped. "I thought I'd get to see you two beat up bad guys, using your sonic boobs, pool balls, and KFC combos! You know, the good stuff! Now just stare at smelly prisoners for hours on end."

"But its a prison." Abigail snapped back. "Why would me and your sister beat up the people we already captured?"

"Fine. Fine…we'll all put the kingdom's safety on hold for your ice cream, you little brat." Parasoul snarled.

"Seriously, what are we going to do with you?" Abigail sighed. "We'll go after we restore to the castle."

"We'll go after we return to the castle." Abigail groaned.

"Hooray!" Umbrella cheered. "I knew that all nagging would pay off!"

Later on, Parasoul, Abigail, and Umbrella were walking outside to the black limo.

"Ready to go, Umbrella?" Parasoul called out. "I've got a car waiting."

"Geez, it's about time!" Umbrella smiled. "Let's see now…I'm going to get strawberry and Hungern will have…"

Umbrella's talk was interrupted by Parasoul's socialites. Adam was the Black Egret's high ranking officer and Molly was the Black Egret's communications officer. When crimes happen throughout the kingdom, they always run in to report the news to their beloved commander and sergeant.

"Commander Parasoul! Sergeant Abigail!" Adam and Molly saluted.

"At ease, soldiers!" Parasoul ordered.

"What's going on?" Abigail asked.

"Your Highess, Serge, we have confirmed intelligence that the new Skullgirl menace has surface in New Meridian!" Molly explained.

"So, it begins." Parasoul said as she remembers her mother's time as a Skullgirl.

"Sorry, Umbrella, it looks like your ice cream will have to wait." Abigail said to Umbrella before turning to Molly. "Molly, assemble the Black Egrets! Execute Operation SG-009 and make preparations to mobilize to New Meridian immediately!"

"Finally, some real action!" Umbrella grinned. "I call shotgun!"

"Umbrella, you know you can't come." Abigail replied. "It's just not safe."

"Adam, make arrangements for Umbrella to get some ice cream and keep her safe." Parasoul ordered as she turned to Adam.

"Yes, sir!" Adam saluted.

"What?!" Umbrella yelled. "I just want to see you, Parasoul, Krieg, and Cipher in action! And I don't want ice cream anymore! I wanna go, too!"

"Umbrella, I promise I'll make it up to you some day after I'm done with the Skullgirl." Parasoul told her little sister.

"No!" Umbrella yelled. "You always say that!"

"Don't be that way, Umbrella." Abigail said gently. "Our people need us now more than ever. It's out duty."

"I don't care!" Umbrella snapped. "I'm always locked up in this crummy castle with your stupid lieutenants." She turned her angry glare at Parasoul. "I hate you!"

"Why you…" Parasoul growled.

"Look, we'll discuss this later." Abigail spoke as she stopped Parasoul from stepping up to her little sister.

"Ergets, roll out!" Parasoul called, turning to her troops. "To New Meridian!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Black Egrets troops saluted.


	22. Abigail VS Lola

When the Black Egrets arrive in the Little Innsmouth, Abigail spotted an mischievous mummy girl roaming the town. She gazed at her very carefully and find her a undying opponent.

"Hey!" Abigail shouted. "Are you the daughter of the immortal gods?"

"Yup, that's me." Lola replied with a cheerful smile. "Since you're here, do you and your soldiers want to play with me?"

"If you mean a battle, I accept your challenge." Abigail said as she got into her fighting stance.

"Yay!" Lola said with a playful smile. "Let's see which one of us are strong enough to handle this battle."

Just before Lola could strike with her blinding sandstorm, Abigail thrusts her scythe at Lola five times and stabs her scythe into the ground to create a powerful earthly pillars. Lola swiftly sent out a bunch of cobra mummies and ensnaring Abigail in her bandages to move her around until she throws her onto the ground. In a split second, Abigail uses her scythe to encase Lola in ice from hand-to-toe and slashes her with high speed tornadoes until it carries Lola and slammed her to the ground.

"You're good, but I've seen worst." Abigail commented. "Stick to be your loyal, childish self for living."


	23. Abigail VS Maria

Arriving at Maplecrest, Abigail spotted a girl with purple wings landing on the ground. She doesn't think a girl like her would wander around the neighborhood, but she walked up towards her.

"Hey, girl." Abigail called out. "You should be going to school. School is not even over yet."

"I have my reason to be here." Maria spoke. "But I'm sure you won't hurt a little o' me."

"Well, if you want listen, then I have no choice but to take you down by force." Abigail said in a serious tone as she got into her battle stance.

"Whatever." Maria said with a careless shrug. "A lady never starts fights, but they could finish them."

Abigail slashes Maria with her scythe five times that carries waves of fire energy. Maria tries to use her wings as a shield for blocking the attack or trying to create an sneak attack, but Abigail was proven enough to be strong with her living scythe. But Maria did have a chance to use her wings to fire a hail of missiles at Abigail. Sadly, Maria was suddenly defeated when Abigail uses her scythe to shot out ten flaming cross emblem that fires towards Maria whenever she makes a move.

"Now, off to school, little girl." Abigail snapped.


	24. Abigail VS Kitty

Arriving at New Medrian, Abigail's eyes widened in fear and her heart pondering fast once she spotted a girl in her wolf-like feature. She notices that the girl has about ten long black blood tentacles on her back, which she realizes that the Anti-Skullgirls Lab had experiment on her. As she approached to the girl, the girl attacked her with her tentacles.

"GET AWAY!" Kitty screamed.

"Listen to me." Abigail said gently. "I want to help you, not fight you."

"Aaargh!" Kitty shouted as she started to attack Abigail, who used her living scythe to block the quick attack.

"I'm sorry for this." Abigail said to herself as she got onto her battle stance.

Abigail dodged Kitty's slashing claw attack and quickly slashes her scythe blade at her. Kitty hopped onto Abigail's back and slashes her once before hoping off to push her upward with her foot talons. Abigail got back on her feet and quickly defeated Kitty by using her scythe to channel the bright flame around it o fire the flames in the shape of a giant dragon and sending out a bunch of medium-sized flaming balls at Kitty.

"No one should suffer this." Abigail said with a gentle tone.


	25. Abigail VS Astra

While walking away from Kitty, Abigail felt a vibrate in her pocket. She took out her communicator compact and opened it up that shows an holographic image of the team's communication officer Molly.

"Abigail, the Skullgirl has been spotted near the River King Casino!" Molly reported. "Princess Parasoul is already there! Get going!"

"Report that." Abigail nodded as she places her compact into her pocket and ran to her current location where she meets Parasoul.

"Princess! Target confirmed!" one of the Black Egret soldiers reported.

"Excellent work, soldier! Aim for the Skull Heart immedaitely!" Parasoul ordered.

"We don't have a clear shot!" One of the Black Erget soldiers stated. "The target is blocked by…your sister!"

Abigail was shocked. "What? What is she doing here with the Skullgirl?"

"UMBRELLA! That's the Skullgirl! Get away!" Parasoul shouted.

"No!" Umbrella grinned. "It's mom! She's back!"

"What?" Abigail asked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"That's not our mother!" Parasoul told Umbrella.

Just then, two nurses and two nuns came by. The nurses were part of the decreased Last Hope while the nuns were part of the church Grand Cathedral. Umbrella and Marie had mysteriously vanished into thin air just before Parasoul and Abigail could stop them.

"Very touching." Valentine mocked. "Who knew our steely princess and our steely sergeant would have a soft heart?"

"Leave my sister out of this! Your fight is with us!" Parasoul shouted.

"Normally we'd comply, but your sister seems…special." Aqua said with a calculating tone. "She appears to share a powerful bond with the Skullgirl and that warrants further study."

"Don't worry, though, the experiments should be…relatively painless." Valentine smiled evilly. "Now, if you'll excuse us."

"Come back here!" Abigail yelled.

Just before Parasoul and Abigail chase after Valentine and Aqua, the nuns Double and Astra stopped the princess and sergeant. Double let out a smile as she started to shapeshift into the blue version of Parasoul while Astra's crystalline orb from her chest glowed and shifted into her true form of a strange humanoid that has a sleek, silver metallic body with aside from her white-colored stripes and eyes.

"We can't allow that, Princess." Double spoke as she blocked the princess's path.

"Duty calls, Sergeant." Astra smirked as she blocked the sergeant's path.

Abigail tries to attack Astra with her mighty scythe, but Astra switched from her normal mode into her defense mode to block the attacks until Abigail quickly attack Astra off guard. Astra had switched into her attack mode to fire a bunch of black energy butterflies toward Abigail, which Abigail had blocked the attack with her scythe. Suddenly, Abigail finished the battle by calling out several of her Black Egret troops to fire bullets from their guns while Abigail uses her scythe to bombard Astra with shards of ice.

"Pathetic, as always." Abigail said coldly.

Double quickly melted back into her horroringly form of flesh and gave Parasoul and Abigail a glare. "Poor Princess Parasoul. Your own mother was a Skullgirl and soon so shall be your sister. "

"Don't you dare, demons!" Parasoul snarled.

"She's just a little girl!" Abigail yelled.

"The Skull Heart cares not for age." Astra explained as she reverted back to her nun form. "As the princess suspected, as her mother carried her sister as she also carried the Skull Heart."

"Umbrella is already attuned to the Skull Heart's power, thus she will forge a stronger and more terrifying bond than even that of Parasoul's mother." Double continued.

"Parasoul?" Abigail asked as she turned to give her friend a shocked glance.

"It's true." Parasoul admitted. "But I won't allow that to happen!"

"The Skullgirl and your sister await beneath the everlasting gaze of the Trinity." Double spoke.

"Pursue and perhaps she can be spared her fate." Astra smiled sinisterly.

With that, the nuns left the scene just before Molly ran toward the princess and the sergeant.

"Princess Parasoul! Sergeant Abigail!" Molly saluted. "There you are! Our scouts are reporting that the target has been seen in the vicinity of Maplecrest and appears to be heading to the Divine Trinity's Grand Cathedral."

"Thank you, Molly." Abigail nodded.

"We pursue at once!" Parasoul ordered. "Out enemy must not succeed!"


	26. Abigail VS Aqua and Astra

After the Black Erget troops arrived at the Divine Trinity, Parasoul and Abigail ordered their Black Egret troop to split up and search for the Skullgirl and Umbrella once they had entered in. Suddenly, the two nurses and the two nuns emerges from the shadows with evil smiles.

"Your sister and the Skullgirl are in the catacombs deep below." Valentine spoke.

"Time is running out for dear Umbrella." Double smiled as her bloody red eyes opened up. "But I'm afraid we can't let you two interfere."

"You all will pay for this, demon!" Abigail retorted.

"My, my, such anger." Aqua said mockingly.

"The queen used to pray for peace here everyday." Astra giggled as her crystalline orb from her chest glowed and shifted into her true form of a strange humanoid that has a sleek, silver metallic body with aside from her white-colored stripes and eyes. "How disappointed she would be!"

Abigail tries to slash Astra with her living scythe, but Astra switched into her defense mode to create a glossy force field and switched to her attack mode to channel Daisy's secret power to radiate many streams of electricity around herself that shocked Abigail. Abigail uses her scythe to slash Astra as well as sending shards of ice at her. Before Astra could switch into speed mode, Abigail uses her scythe to shot out a bunch of small flaming balls that exploded and burned Astra in the process. Suddenly, Aqua jumped in and delivered several ninja kicks and punching Abigail with a small laser burst with her hands, but Abigail uses her scythe to channel games around it and fires the flames in the shape of a cross to defeat Aqua once and for all.

"That would show you two how to mess with your sergeant." Abigail said.


	27. Abigail's Final Battle

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As the girls rushed to the stairs, they had entered into the catacomb and finds a bizarre blue light coming from a teenage silver-haired girl who is waiting for her. She was sitting on the throne made of bones where there was a field of skulls around her. She seemed to be a thirteen years old and had gray hair with skulls beautifying her straight hair for her ponytails. She's also wearing her inncoent maid outfit and had a blue light hanging on of her back. Her eyes were bloody red, but it has the outline of a semi skull in both pupils. Her name is Marie. She stares calmly at Parasoul and Abigail once they walked in the middle of the room.

"UMBRELLA!" Parasoul hollered, seeing her sister with the Skullgirl. Then, she quickly turned to the Skullgirl. "What have you done to her, Skullgirl?"

"I have done nothing." Marie spoke calmly. "She was too weak to wrest the heart from me herself. So…we waited." Slowly, she let out a warm smile. "She reminds me of…my two old friends."

"Then, let her go!" Abigail demanded.

"I can't." Marie responded. "Her bond with the Skull Heart drains her life as we speak. It cannot be stopped. Unless someone takes her place, the only way she can live now is as the next Skullgirl."

"Can we get ice cream, momma?" Umbrella asked in delight.

"We'll destroy you, monster!" Parasoul snapped.

"Count on it, Skullgirl!" Abigail retorted.

"Such violence." Marie said coldly. "Have you two learned nothing from the king's mistakes?"

Wielding her power, several thunder clashes with more of the blue glowing light. Parasoul and Abigail looked around and they were no longer in the catacombs, but on a weird blue level surface that looked like it was made of veins. Various statues of the Divine Trinity were disintegrated and crushed once each of them begins to hover which Umbrella was sitting on. The full moon was observable from the room and skulls were trashed on the ground beneath them.

"What would the queen think of the two of you?" Marie said, summoning gigantic skulls and creatures to surround her and send two demon skeletons to hold off Parasoul.

"I will defend the royal family in my own hands!" Abigail shouted.

Abigail begins to charge forth and use her scythe to send out various shards of ice towards the Skullgirl numerous times and attacked her body where the skulls didn't guard her. Though Marie kept sending mini skulls and some skulls from the blockade, Abigail continues to fight her off with using her living scythe. Then, Marie's eyes glowed bright red and now had a distantly humanoid silhouette made out of the veins on the ground behind her and command it to attack, and a shadowy figure shot up to slam Abigail with a dynamic punch. Getting up, Abigail charged forward again and uses her scythe to fire a bunch of flaming bombs to injure Marie in the stomach hardly for multiple times. Finally, Marie started to cry out in pain as her eyes glowed again with blood. Now she was nonentity more than a group of bones encircling the Skull Heart. Dodging the summoning skeletons and flying demon skulls, Abigail uses her scythe to summon two powerful twin tornadoes to distract Marie and quickly jumped behind her into midair to slash her scythe straight at the Skull Heart. Marie had accepted her defeat and let out a painful scream once her body finally vanished.

After defeating the Skullgirl, Abigail and Parasoul took a long look at the Skull Heart as they held their living weapons tightly. But just before they could destroy the Skull Heart, Umbrella reached her hand out to attempt to grab the Skull Heart.

"Mother!" Umbrella shouted.

"Umbrella, no!" Parasoul cried.

"Princess, she's too close!" Abigail gasped sharply. "If we shoot the Skull Heart, she'll die in the explosion!"

Parasoul and Abigail both grabbed the Skull Heart together and took it away from Umbrella.

"There's no other way, then." Parasoul sighed.

"I guess so, my friend." Abigail sighed with a nod.

"Skull Heart!" Parasoul and Abigail hollered with determination. "We wish that Umbrella will never become the Skullgirl!"

"Umbrella shall be spared." The Skull Heart spoke. "And, in time, the princess shall take her place while the commander remains pure."

After that, Parasoul, Abigail, and the Black Egret troops ran to check on the unconscious Umbrella, who was laying on the floor.

"Are you okay, Umbrella?" Parasoul asked.

"C'mon…get…cereal!" Umbrella moaned.

"Yup, she's okay." Abigail chuckled a bit.

Then, Parasoul, Abigail, and the troops rode back on their motorcycles with Umbrella behind Parasoul.

"So what are you gonna do?" Abigail asked with concern. "You're gonna be the next Skullgirl soon."

"My sister must sleep well because we start her training tomorrow." Parasoul replied calmly. "Once I'm the Skullgirl, watch her for me and lead the Black Egret as their next leader."

"As you wish, princess." Abigail nodded.

Later on, Parasoul and Abigail had been training Umbrella to be able to combat what Parasoul is soon destined to become. Even though Parasoul and Abigail were worry on Umbrella's shocking expression on Parasoul being the Skullgirl as they both know the danger she will have to face someday.


	28. Meeting Lola

An twenty year old Lola was part of the immortal Egyptian God family called the Pharaoh until she joined Fishbone Gang, notorious band of the Dagonian thieves. After their last mission ended to steal the mysterious Life Gem from Lorenzo Medici resulted in their grisly deaths. Before meeting her doom with Ms. Nadira Fortune, Lola summoned her Pharaoh Heart and managed to unlock her inner power. The Heart's power infused her entire body as living immortal as a mummy. Now hiding in the shadows of Little Innsmouth with Ms. Fortune, she plots to avenge her fallen comrades.

The next day, Lola was with Nadira Fortune as the two were talking to Mew Nyan about the restaurant's rates. They spotted two Medici agents (Riccardo and Lawrence) talking about the Skullgirl and were bothering with their Dagonain friend Minette as they were flirting with her. But they had enough. They walked in the scene, causing Minette to jump and accidentally drop the bowl of rice on the floor.

"Is everything OK over here?" Ms. Fortune called out.

"Are those losers bothering you, Minette?" Lola asked.

"Go find yourself a sandbox and a tomb, ladies." Lawrence snapped. "We're just having a friendly chat with the little minnow here."

"Leave now or we'll throw you out ourselves." Ms. Fortune demanded.

"And we'll buried you two down to the ground." Lola nodded.

"Can't you take a clue, ladies?" Lawrence sneered as he sneakily reaches out for his dagger. "Clearly you two don't know who you're messing with."

With that, Lawrence took out his dagger and slashes Ms. Fortune's neck and Lola's arms and legs as the girls collapsed on the floor.

"Ha, did you see that?" Lawrence chuckled slyly. "That stupid cat and that child freak mummy didn't stand a chance!"

Ms. Fortune and Lola's eyes were slightly open as if Lawrence and Riccardo were unaware of them being being alive. The girls gave each other sly grins as they know what they are gonna to do. Lola's back began to grow eight sandy tentacles and her arms and legs were turned into sandy cobras as Ms. Fortune's headless body begin to move slightly. The two charged toward the Medici agents as Lola fought Riccardo and Ms. Fortune fought Lawrence.

"Never mind them! We found what we were looking for!" Riccardo shouted, running out of the restaurant with Lawrence. "Let's get back and tell Vitale!"

Ms. Fortune and Lola both stood victorious as Ms. Fortune held her head with one hand and Lola's cobras went back as her arms and legs while Minette was deeply admiring them.

"That was…AMAZING!" Minette beamed. "What would I do without you two?"

"Thanks for scaring them off, girls!" Yu Wan thanked as he came in. "Your next dinner is on me!"

"Actually, I think it's time we make our move and follow them." Ms. Fortune smiled.

"We've got to catch us a Skullgirl and it sounds like mafia goons are the prefect bait to draw her out." Lola grinned.

"Sounds very dangerous." Yu Wan said with concern. "Be careful out there. You two were like family, you know."

"Nadira, Lola…do you think the Skull Heart can bring your friends back?" Minette asked.

"There's only one way to find out!" Lola beamed.

"See you around, Mew Nyan!" Ms. Fortune waved. "And give us regards to your dad, Minette!"


	29. Lola VS Kitty

Walking around at Little Innsmouth during the nighttime, Lola spotted an uncontrollable werewolf girl running through the town. She was gazed to the girl's skin was black leather fur and her back has black tentacles. Lola ran up to stop her tracks and let out a grin.

"Hey, werewolf?" Lola greeted with a mock tone. "Are you looking for someone?"

"What do you think, mummy girl?!" Kitty shouted as she felt great pain through her body. "AAAAGHHHH!"

"Somehow, I knew you're say that." Lola smirked. "Let's dance!"

Lola sent out a blast of sand toward Kitty, but Kitty quickly rose out her blood tentacles from her back and blocked the attack. Just before Kitty could attack with her blood tentacles on her back, Lola swiftly crossed her arms and spins around to whip up a powerful sandstorm toward Kitty. While Kitty was able to block the storm despite the fact she couldn't see through it, Lola had thrust her arms out to let them transform into two sandy cobra mummies to bite Kitty in every direction as her armless body ran forward to kick the werewolf from side to side. Once the cobra mummies bites Kitty and slithered back to Lola as her arms, Lola summons a huge sandy boulder and throws it at Kitty, causing her to crash into the ground.

"I hope you are able to control your anger when it comes to your past pain of yourself." Lola said. With that, she took off.


	30. Lola VS Brittany

Arriving at Anti-Skullgirls Lab, Lola was searching into every room of the lab until she was stopped by a group of ghostly cronies. She watched as a young girl floating out of her crew's way as they backed away from their boss. She appears to be a intellectual ghost for her to wrap as a useless present.

"Hey, mummy!" Brittany yelled. "You're not allowed to be here unless you're one of the lab's project!"

"Yeah!" Avril agreed.

"You heard the boss!" Claud growled.

"Our boss is in charge of this place!" Eon said with a nod.

"Shove off!" Destiny snapped.

"Sorry, but a girl had her ways to explore places." Lola smirked.

"Well, if you won't listen to the rules of this lab!" Brittany shouted as she got into her battle stance. "I might as well teach you some instead."

"Bring it on!" Lola said with a smile.

Lola charged forward and begin to send out a bunch of cobra mummies from the large sarcophagus that she summons directly at Brittany. Brittany tries to send out a bunch of large ghost energy bolts toward Lola, but Lola sank down as a pile of sand and slithered behind Brittany to fire a bunch of hard sand rocks to explode at the ghost. Lola then swiftly kicks Brittany multiple times and her right arms summons a bunch of sarcophagus to fall on top of Brittany's head. Brittany floated in the air and fire a bunch of ghost explosive energy rings directly at Lola. Lola got up and vanishes instantly to appear as a gigantic size to deliver multiple punches down at Brittany.

"Well, that was fun." Lola smiled, leaving the lab. "But next time, go haunt a house."


	31. Lola VS Aqua

Arriving at New Medrian, Ms. Fortune and Lola were still heading out to find the Skullgirl as the two were talking their battles until they realized that they was being watched by two nurse, except the fact that one was a ninja and the other was a robot.

"Well, well." Valentine gushed as she gazed at Ms. Fortune's white stitches and Lola's sandy body. "What's have we here?"

"That's quite the body you've got there, ladies." Aqua gushed as well.

"Sorry, creepy ladies." Ms. Fortune said as she was starting to become slightly sickly.

"Yeah, that's seriously disgusting!" Lola exclaimed as she was feeling gross out.

"Oh, don't get the wrong idea." Valentine smiled. "We were just admiring your scars and skin."

"The catgirl have been cut clean through several times while the mummy have been buried herself in the sandy shadows for possibly centuries now." Aqua giggled a bit.

"No one could survive to live like that." Valentine explained. "Yet here you two are walking, talking, and shredding."

"Whatever's animating the two of you could be invaluable to our research." Aqua said as her eyes glinted mischievously.

"Let's perform an autopsy and see what makes you two tick!" Valentine smiled evilly.

Lola thrusts her legs towards Aqua as it took their shape as two cobra mummies, leaving Lola walking with six sandy palms as her legs. Aqua fires a medium sized laser beam from her chest with her reactor was placed inside. Lola used her sandy palms to attack Aqua from both sides by delivering powerful punches. Just before Aqua was about to make her move, Lola's cobra mummies immediately bites her from every parts of her body in order for Lola to finish the battle by punching the ground to crack with strong yellow light erupting toward Lola.

Ms. Fortune and Lola stared proudly at Valentine and Aqua who were struggling to get up.

"We underestimated you two, but we've seen a lot that we need to learn." Valentine admitted.

"But we have the analysis of your bloods that will prove most enlightening." Aqua told the feline and the mummy.

"You two just won't stop, do you?" Ms. Fortune growled.

"Seriously, you two are worse than my two sisters." Lola sneered.

Just then, two nuns emerged from the shadows and slowly walked next to Valentine and Aqua.

"Lady Valentine, the Skullgirl has requested your presence at the Cathedral." Double reported.

"So, make your arrival fast this time, Lady Aqua." Astra stated.

"Two nurse and two nuns?" Ms. Fortune smiled as she rolled her eyes at Lola.

"Ha, where have we heard that joke before?" Lola winked with a smile.

"We'll be there soon, Double." Valentine coldly responded. "Return and let Marie know that we found Lorenzo. His minions let us right to him."

"Besides, Astra, we just had to stop and perform a little experiment on our feline friend and her mummy puppet here." Aqua replied.

"Very well." Double said with a nod.

"Whatever." Astra replied, rolling her eyes.

"Take care, girls." Valentine smiled. "We'll have a follow-up visit as soon as these tests come back from the lab."

"Buh-bye!" Aqua grinned with a tiny wave. "It was fun playing with you two."

With that, Valentine and Aqua left the scene.

"So the Skullgirl is hiding at the Divine Trinity's Grand Cathedral, is she?" Ms. Fortune wondered.

"Never was one for churches, but here we'll make an exception." Lola shrugged.

Ms. Fortune's smile melted into a worried frown. "We'll be back together soon enough, guys."

"Yeah, we'll do lot of new thing together once you return to us." Lola said in a sad tone.


	32. Lola VS Abigail

Arriving at Maplecrest, Lola was being halted by a group of Black Egrets troops and their leader was walking in front of them. Lola was no way near scared by the appearance of the sergeant.

"I'm Sergeant Abigail, commander of the Black Egrets." Abigail spoke out. "I demand you to turn around from this place."

"Now, wait just a minute!" Lola exclaimed. "I need to follow that robot nurse who is leading me to the Divine Trinity to defeat the Skullgirl."

"The Skullgirl, huh?" Abigail echoed as she summoned out her scythe. "I'll let you go only if you can defeat me."

"Alright, then." Lola said. "I accept your challenge, sergeant."

Abigail uses her scythe to shoot out a bunch of flaming explosive balls at Lola. Lola got up and swiftly kicks Abigail by using her strong legs multiple times. Abigail then uses her scythe to bombard Lola with multiple shards of ice and send a succession of winds to attack while spinning. Lola send out a brewing sandstorm above Abigail to make her unaware of Lola's direction and grew herself in a gigantic size to deliver multiple punches directly at Abigail to finish the battle.

"Thanks for the fight, but I've got business to attend to." Lola said as she ran off to track on Aqua.


	33. Lola VS Aqua and Astra

Once Ms. Fortune and Lola arrived at the Divine Trinity of Grand Cathedral, they both opened the doors to find themselves confronted with Valentine, Aqua, Double, and Astra.

"So this is Grand Cathedral, eh?" Ms. Fortune wondered.

"What's a Skullgirl like her doing in a place like this?" Lola giggled.

Suddenly, Ms. Fortune and Lola growled as they saw the same two nurses and the same two nuns they met at New Meridian.

"They followed us home, Double!" Valentine mocked. "

"Can we keep them?" Aqua mocked as well.

"You two again!" Ms. Fortune growled. "Don't you two have an appointment with the Skullgirl?"

"Indeed we did, but I'm afraid we've got a scheduling conflict." Valentine replied.

"As it turns out, you two have got an appointment on our dissection table…right about now." Aqua grinned sinisterly.

"Let's not be late, shall we?" Valentine grinned slyly.

"You two couldn't beat us before, so what makes you think you can now?" Lola retorted.

"But Aqua and I got our two lab assistants to help us time around." Valentine replied.

"May the Trinity have mercy on this poor, lost souls." Double prayed.

"Those nuns our your lab assistants?" Ms. Fortune laughed a bit.

"Hate to break it to you two." Lola snorted. "But both of you are not gonna get much science out of this one.

Double slowly opened her mouth and revealed to her true self as a distorted form of flesh and mouth on her back. "Your experiments will have to wait, ladies."

"The catgirl is a candidate and the mummy is a vessel." Astra stated as her crystalline orb from her chest glowed and shifted into her true form of a strange humanoid that has a sleek, silver metallic body with aside from her white-colored stripes and eyes.

"A candidate and a vessel?" Aqua echoed mischievously.

"Even better!" Valentine smiled slyly.

Lola charged forward and begins to kick Aqua as she delivered two successive kicks to her while standing on her hands. Aqua then summons a large energy ball with long streaks stretching in certain areas at Lola and suddenly flew off in the air, allowing Astra to enter the battle. Astra switched into her attack mode to fire a glowing black energized ball within her palms and throws it at Lola and swings her arms repeatedly to send out multiple black crescent blades to hit the mummy. Lola raised her hands in the air to summon a bunch of sarcophagus to fall on top of Astra and swiftly kicking the metallic creatures. Astra quickly summon a bunch of black energized butterflies and unleashed them straight towards Lola. Lola then finishes Astra by attacking her from both sides using her sand punches. Once Aqua stepped back in to attack, Lola dashes at the robotic nurse to deliver a flurry of punches and kicks as she then throws the robot in the air and finish the battle with an sandy piledriving backdrop.

"Now, lets go take that Skullgirl down." Ms. Fortune declared.

"I'm ready when you are." Lola winked.


	34. Lola's Final Battle

As the girls rushed to the stairs, they had entered into the catacomb and finds a bizarre blue light coming from a teenage silver-haired girl who is waiting for her. She was sitting on the throne made of bones where there was a field of skulls around her. She seemed to be a thirteen years old and had gray hair with skulls beautifying her straight hair for her ponytails. She's also wearing her inncoent maid outfit and had a blue light hanging on of her back. Her eyes were bloody red, but it has the outline of a semi skull in both pupils. Her name is Marie. She stares calmly at Ms. Fortune and Lola once they walked in the middle of the room.

"Alright, Skullgirl!" Ms. Fortune hollered. "You know why we're here!"

"I do." Marie spoke.

"So, no offense, but you're the last thing standing between us and our family, so let's get this show on the road!" Ms. Fortune shouted.

"I too have lost much to the Medicis." Marie said calmly. "Do you two not seek vengeance? Wishes such as yours rarely turn out well."

"We've got to try." Ms. Fortune frowned. "The Fishbone Gang raised us, protected us, and taught us everything we know."

"Even after my two sisters killed my family and left me in the streets until I've met them." Lola frowned as well. "The least we can do is return the flavor."

"Your instincts are admirable." Marie said with a understanding tone. "My wish was also to protect my friends."

"Look, we're gonna have to stop you before you get to the 'We're a lot alike, you and us' bit." Ms. Fortune replied.

"We've come too far to turn around, so it's time to claw and buried that heart out of you." Lola growled.

"So be it." Marie said. "I hope your wish turns out well."

Lifting her hands in the air, thunder and lightning appear to bolt around the room. Ms. Fortune and Lola looked around and they were no longer in the catacombs, but on a weird blue level surface that looked like it was made of veins. The broken statues of the Divine Trinity and skulls floating everywhere. And Marie's eyes were glowing that has appeared to be a skull on her pupils as she begin to hover in mid-air.

"You two will make a unique addition to my army." Marie said, summoning gigantic skulls and creatures to surround her and send two demon skeletons to hold off Ms. Fortune.

"Show me your strength!" Lola giggled.

Lola begins to charge forth and fires a bunch of hard sand rocks at Marie where her body wasn't protected by the skulls. Though Marie kept sending denom skulls and some skulls from the blockade, Lola continues to fight her off with using her sand powers. Then, Marie's eyes glowed bright red and now had a distantly humanoid silhouette made out of the veins on the ground behind her and command it to attack, and a shadowy figure keep on slamming and harming Lola from getting closer to its master. Getting up, Lola charged forward again and delivers a flurry of punches and kicks to damage Marie multiple times. Suddenly, Marie started to cry out in pain as she begin to change again. Now she was nonentity more than a group of bones encircling the Skull Heart. Dodging the summoning skeletons and flying demon skulls, Lola crosses her arms and spins around to summon up a strong sandstorm at Marie and then quickly jumped behind her into midair to fire the hard sandy rocks to explode before ultimately defeating the Skullgirl. Marie let out a painful scream once her body finally vanished from the world.

After defeating the Skullgirl Marie, Ms. Fortune and Lola takes possession of the Skull Heart as they took a long look at it.

"Alright, Lola. This is it." Ms. Fortune told Lola.

"Yup, I guess it is." Lola nodded

Ms. Fortune and Lola let out a tiny smile on their decision. They have so many great friends back at Little Innsmouth and they're not giving them up.

"I…I can't do it." Ms. Fortune spoke. "We have so many new friends in Little Innsmouth. Terrible as it was, what happened made us who we are today. Changing that would be…wrong."

"Me either." Lola replied. "Besides, that's what the Skull Heart is here for. To tempt us into doing the wrong thing. Marie said her wish was similar and look how she turned out."

Ms. Fortune and Lola gave each other nods as they both knew what they have to do.

"Well, no more!" Ms. Fortune cried.

"Let's end this!" Lola yelled.

With that, Ms. Fortune performs a upward kick and Lola fires a blast of sand from her palm to slash the Skull Heart.

"You heart is pure." The Skull Heart spoke. "But this world will always be cursed by me and will be cursed with Skullgirls. Just what I've told your mother."

"All that for a life lesson?" Ms. Fortune asked in annoyance. "How annoying."

"You say it." Lola agreed with a nod.

"Well, better go check in on everyone back in Little Innsmouth and get some food." Ms. Fortune suggested.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted." Lola nodded.

With that, Ms. Fortune and Lola walked back to Little Innsmouth. As they arrived back, they walked in the restaurant with smiles on their faces.

"Mew Nyan, we're back!" Ms. Fortune and Lola called out.

"Nadia! Lola!" Yu Wan called with terror. "There you are! Minette has been kidnapped! All the River King's daughters and the others, too! Little Innsmouth is in a panic!"

"What?!" Ms. Fortune exclaimed in a shock. "Who would dare do such a thing?!"

"That's when I come in." An tall, handsome detective spoke as he walked in front of Ms. Fortune and Lola. "My name is Irvin and I'm a private detective. The River King hired me to find his daughters. The source of this fine establishment was talking me that there have been numerous mafia sightings in the area recently. That's the only lead we've got."

"Medici Mafia!" Lola exclaimed with a snarl. "We've should have known! Maybe Marie had it right all along!"

"Irvin, we're coming with you." Ms. Fortune spoke with determination in her voice. "Those black-hearted bastards already took two families from us and like hell we're going to let them do it again."

"Hang in there, Minette." Lola said as she cracked her knuckles. "We'll find you! And for my sisters, they're gonna get what's coming to them!"


	35. Meeting Kitty

An fifteen year old Kitty was once an average schoolgirl named Lisa who goes to school with her best friends Filia, Coral, and Maria. They all hang out each other's houses, gossiping on their crushes, and having sleepovers. When they each heard about the new Skullgirl, it changes their lives forever. Later on, she was kidnapped by Aqua and took them to Lab Zero. There she was implanted with synthetic wolf parasites and infuse with the experimental Skullgirl blood, which had transforming her into the were wolf monster. In order to strain her violet and unstable behavior, Brain Drain would have to mentally control her which became her new name: Kitty.

The next day, Lisa was in the Anti-Skullgirls Lab's secretive Lab Zero, which was lead by a powerful psychic director named Brain Drain and their two assistants Valentine and Aqua with her best friend Carol. She could remember herself as the only daughter with three older brothers, but those memories started to fade once she was now laying on the table feeling pain of the undergoing experiment.

"Soul contamination stabilized." Aqua reported.

Lisa was feeling several shots on her body, implanting an synthetic parasites in her and then starting to feel another synthetic parasite implanting on her fingers. She could hear Aqua explaining that the two synthetic parasites inside of her was called Lycan Drive and Jiang Unguis.

"Begin implanting the control mechanism." Brain Drain reported.

Lisa could painfully feel strange blood flowing through her body as she was unable to move herself from the table and closed her eyes as if her life was going to end.

"Her bodies seems to have fully assimilated the Skullgirl's blood, doctor." Aqua stated. "Implantation complete. No signs of rejection."

"Good. Establishing control now." Brain Drain nodded. He turned to face Lisa as he was focusing on his psychic powers. "Obey Lab Zero. Find the Skullgirl and destroy her. Retrieve the Skull Heart and return it to Lab Zero. You are now Kitty."

At his command, Kitty's eyes were opening in an boiling red color and went out to fulfill her mission on capturing the Skull Heart.


	36. Kitty VS Brittany

Arriving at Anti-Skullgirls Lab, Kitty was halted by a group of fearless ghostly gang with their ghost boss floating in the middle. Kitty begins to remember the girl from Lab 8, but she finds her a more intellect person.

"Hey, you are the secret project from Lab Zero!" Brittany exclaimed. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kitty." Kitty replied as if she was mind controlled. "As orders from Brain Drain, I must fulfill my mission even if it means to destroy you."

"Ok." Brittany said as she got into her battle stance. "You ask for it."

"Since you won't get out of my way to fulfill my mission." Kitty snarled. "I must eliminate you."

Brittany sends out five explosive ghost energy disks at Kitty and suspends herself on a chain toward her as a swinging blade three times. Kitty hopped onto Brittany's back and slashes her as she hopped off to push her upward with her foot talons and rapidly slashes her claws at the ghost once she impale the ground with her tentacles on her back to send out huge blades to come out of the ground toward Brittany. Brittany tries to fire either a skull or punch icon energy beam towards Kitty, but Kitty was proving herself to be too fast to defeat. Kitty defeated Brittany by performing several slashing moves and leaped behind the ghost to finish her with a final slash.

"Must continue my mission." Kitty said with a growl.


	37. Kitty VS Lola

Arriving at Little Innsmouth, Kitty was being spotted by a playful mummy who was slithering from the roof of a restaurant and landed in front of her. Kitty finds her very childish but competitive especially as if someone has a slender body made out of sand.

"Hey, wolf girl." Lola greeted in a mock way. "You look like a bloody pain."

"Don't mock me." Kitty growled. "I must eliminate you if you don't get in my way!"

"Oh. Someone's being sensitive." Lola mocked. "Get ready for a fight! Just for fun."

"Eliminate detected!" Kitty snarled.

Lola thrusts her arms to transform into cobra mummies toward Kitty, but Kitty flipped backwards to avoid the attack and propelled herself forward with one claw sticking out like a spinning drill. Lola delivers five successive kicks at Kitty while standing on her hand four times and her cobra mummies tries to attack the wolf by biting every parts of her body, but Kitty uses her bloody tentacles to back them away from her. The cobra mummies slithered back to Lola's body and Lola sends out a flurry of sandy punches and kicks at Kitty. Kitty then begins to charge at Lola a she performs two forward somersaults with all claws exposed and finishes her with a reverse upward backflip. As she got back up, Lola summons a bunch of sarcophagus to fall on top of Kitty. Kitty's tentacles grabbed Lola by the neck and slammed her face hard into the ground to win the battle.

"Your defeat has been granted." Kitty sneered.


	38. Kitty VS Brain Kitty

Arriving back at her happy home Maplecrest, Kitty spotted Valentine and Painwheel talking to each other. But they are nothing of her concern. She sneered at her main target: Aqua. Aqua was counting how many Medici families she can bring to the Skullgirl, not paying any attention to Valentine and Painwheel.

"According to my radar, there are about nineteen Medici-affiliated families in this large neighborhood around here." Laura calculated with an sinister smile. "Marie is gonna have fun with this."

"AQUA!" Kitty hollered, running to the nursery robot. "You're the one who took my life away from me!"

Aqua spun around to see Kitty and let out a grin. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Subject 0-85! Or Kitty, which Brain Drain calls you. But I'm not in the mood of seeing you right now. Turn around and head back to the lab."

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" Kitty yelled.

"What?" Aqua gasped in shock. "Youre been programmed to ovey your Lab Zero creators without fail. How can you resist my order?" She then took a deep breath. "Okay, let's try again. Invoking Command Protocol 51! Access code: 36E-25-40! I order you to return to Lab Zero and forget that you ever saw me."

Just then, Kitty placed her hands on her head in great pain once Brain Drain was entering inside of her mind.

"AUGH!" Kitty screamed. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY MIND!"

"Code accepted." Brain Drain spoke in his metallic tone. "Command Protocol 51 initiated. You were created to serve me and nothing more. Now give in and let your mind be mine."

"No!" Kitty hollered. "My main goal is Aqua! I'll make her pay for what she did to me!" Then, she felt something as if her blood was detecting very mysterious from Aqua. "What's this? I can sense the Skullgirl's aura on Aqua!"

"That's not of my concern." Brain Drain spoke again. "And since you still continue to resist, it's time for me to subjugating and sequestering resident ego on you."

Using his psychic powers, Brain Drain create a illusion of another Danielle that is fully controlled with a black-and-lavender version of her.

"Battle Engage." Brain Drain stated.

"I won't lose!" Kitty said with a growl.

Kitty tries to attack Brain Kitty by slashing her claws multiple times. Brain Kitty uses her tentacles to block the fierce attack, but was damaged by Kitty's tentacles slamming above her and got her face slammed painfully into the ground once Kitty grabbed her neck tightly. Getting up, Brain Kitty pulled out her tentacles from her back and rained them down over Kitty while jumping in the air and then performs several slashing moves and leaped behind Kitty to deliver a final slash. But Kitty wasn't don't yet. Kitty swiftly unleashes a rapid-fire combo of slashes and kicks before ending Brain Kitty with a powerful rising slash.

After defeating Brain Drain's psychic illusion, Kitty quickly faced Aqua with her fierce look on her face once her eyes and sense became normal and clearer.

"I cant believe this! You'll still here?" Aqua cried angrily. "Leave at once!"

"I said not that gonna happen!" Kitty hollered.

"No one could ever outcome a Command Protocol." Aqua gasped sharply.

"I still have my boyish soul that had the pure ability to fight Brain Drain's control." Kitty replied with a slight grin on her face. "Besides, I can feel the Skullgirl aura on you, Aqua."

"That's just great." Aqua sneered. "I've been hanging with Marie too long that her ethereal scent have tainted me. It could be the result of the Skullgirl blood reacting in you." Then she let out a evil smile. "But perhaps there's more to that blood than we know. Come to the Grand Cathedral of the Divine Trinity, where I'll be waiting with the Skullgirl. See you there."


	39. Kitty VS Maria

Once Painwheel and Kitty arrived at the Divine Trinity of Grand Cathedral, they both opened the doors to find themselves being confronted by Valentine and Aqua and two nuns. No matter what they say or do, Painwheel and Kitty will be ready to fight and kill.

"You two made it. Excellent!" Valentine smiled.

"Subject 0-84 and 0-85." Aqua grinned. "Initiate Command Protocol 51! Access code: 36E-25-40! I order you both to return the Lab Zero immediately."

Painwheel and Kitty were struggling to resist the Command Protocol, but thanks to the Skullgirl blood within them, they were able to take control over the Command Protocol once again.

"Heh, it won't work!" Painwheel smirked. "We're in control now!"

"So much for being nurses, that is." Kitty scoffed.

"Amazing!" Valentine smiled. "It would seem out theory was correct."

"Their blood are resonating with the Skullgirl." Aqua stated. "The closer they get to her, the stronger their psyche becomes."

"Enough experiments, Valentine and Aqua!" Painwheel yelled.

"It's time to you two to pay for what you did to us!" Kitty shouted.

"Lady Valentine, let us dispose of those aberration at once." Double suggested as her eyes opened in a bloody red color.

"And let Trinity despise their fate, lady Aqua." Astra concluded as her eyes opened in a pitch black color.

"No, leave them to us!" Valentine said, stopping the nuns from their tracks.

"After all, we did create them." Aqua grinned evilly.

"Very well." Double and Astra agreed.

"We're going to cut you two to ribbons!" Painwheel and Kitty hollered.

Kitty uses her bloody tentacles to slam Aqua to the ground, but Aqua jumped in the air and summons a large energy ball with long streams of energy stretching toward the wolf once she sent Kitty a laser beam from her chest using her reactor inside. Getting up, Kitty uses her tentacles to slam Aqua once more and impaled them to the ground to create huge blades to rise toward the robot. Aqua then transforms her arms into gigantic repulsor cannons to fire an enormous beam directly toward Kitty and delivers a bunch of bombs toward her as well as sending a deadly purple needle that gives Kitty a poisonous effect on her strength. Feeling poison taking her down, Kitty finished her battle by unleashing a rapid-fire combo of tentacle slashes and kicks with a rising claw slash.

"Excellent!" Valentine said as she was struggling to get up. "You two are ready to challenge Marie. She awaits in the catacombs below. Go!"

"Now, why should we listen to you?" Painwheel sneered.

"Do you two want freedom?" Aqua replied. "Until the Skullgirl is defeated, no one is truly free. And you two have the strength to stop her."

"They're right, Carol." Kitty sighed. She turned to face Valentine and Aqua with a fierce gaze. "But don't think for a second this is over, you two! We will find you!"


	40. Kitty VS Aqua

Once Painwheel and Kitty arrived at the Divine Trinity of Grand Cathedral, they both opened the doors to find themselves being confronted by Valentine and Aqua and two nuns. No matter what they say or do, Painwheel and Kitty will be ready to fight and kill.

"You two made it. Excellent!" Valentine smiled.

"Subject 0-84 and 0-85." Aqua grinned. "Initiate Command Protocol 51! Access code: 36E-25-40! I order you both to return the Lab Zero immediately."

Painwheel and Kitty were struggling to resist the Command Protocol, but thanks to the Skullgirl blood within them, they were able to take control over the Command Protocol once again.

"Heh, it won't work!" Painwheel smirked. "We're in control now!"

"So much for being nurses, that is." Kitty scoffed.

"Amazing!" Valentine smiled. "It would seem out theory was correct."

"Their blood are resonating with the Skullgirl." Aqua stated. "The closer they get to her, the stronger their psyche becomes."

"Enough experiments, Valentine and Aqua!" Painwheel yelled.

"It's time to you two to pay for what you did to us!" Kitty shouted.

"Lady Valentine, let us dispose of those aberration at once." Double suggested as her eyes opened in a bloody red color.

"And let Trinity despise their fate, lady Aqua." Astra concluded as her eyes opened in a pitch black color.

"No, leave them to us!" Valentine said, stopping the nuns from their tracks.

"After all, we did create them." Aqua grinned evilly.

"Very well." Double and Astra agreed.

"We're going to cut you two to ribbons!" Painwheel and Kitty hollered.

Kitty uses her bloody tentacles to slam Aqua to the ground, but Aqua jumped in the air and summons a large energy ball with long streams of energy stretching toward the wolf once she sent Kitty a laser beam from her chest using her reactor inside. Getting up, Kitty uses her tentacles to slam Aqua once more and impaled them to the ground to create huge blades to rise toward the robot. Aqua then transforms her arms into gigantic repulsor cannons to fire an enormous beam directly toward Kitty and delivers a bunch of bombs toward her as well as sending a deadly purple needle that gives Kitty a poisonous effect on her strength. Feeling poison taking her down, Kitty finished her battle by unleashing a rapid-fire combo of tentacle slashes and kicks with a rising claw slash.

"Excellent!" Valentine said as she was struggling to get up. "You two are ready to challenge Marie. She awaits in the catacombs below. Go!"

"Now, why should we listen to you?" Painwheel sneered.

"Do you two want freedom?" Aqua replied. "Until the Skullgirl is defeated, no one is truly free. And you two have the strength to stop her."

"They're right, Carol." Kitty sighed. She turned to face Valentine and Aqua with a fierce gaze. "But don't think for a second this is over, you two! We will find you!"


	41. Kitty's Final Battle

As the girls rushed to the stairs, they had entered into the catacomb and finds a bizarre blue light coming from a teenage silver-haired girl who is waiting for her. She was sitting on the throne made of bones where there was a field of skulls around her. She seemed to be a thirteen years old and had gray hair with skulls beautifying her straight hair for her ponytails. She's also wearing her inncoent maid outfit and had a blue light hanging on of her back. Her eyes were bloody red, but it has the outline of a semi skull in both pupils. Her name is Marie. She stares calmly at Painwheel and Kitty once they walked in the middle of the room.

"Skullgirl, we'm here to destroy you!" Painwheel called out.

"How curious." Marie spoke calmly. "Evil people made you two into monsters. Yet you two still wish to do their bidding?"

"This is our choice!" Painwheel scoffed. "And it doesn't concern you!"

"Brain Drain…Valentine…Aqua…This cursed blood with me…We don't gave a damn!" Kitty retorted. "Tearing the Skull Heart is the only true path to freedom!"

Lifting her hands in the air, thunder and lightning appear to bolt around the room. Painwheel and Kitty looked around and they were no longer in the catacombs, but on a weird blue level surface that looked like it was made of veins. The broken statues of the Divine Trinity and skulls floating everywhere. And Marie's eyes were glowing that has appeared to be a skull on her pupils as she begin to hover in mid-air.

"I'll put you two out of your misery, monsters." Marie said, summoning gigantic skulls and creatures to surround her and send two demon skeletons to hold off Painwheel.

"If you die today, go to hell!" Kitty hollered.

Kitty begins to charge forth and uses her tentacles to slash rapidly at Marie where her body wasn't protected by the skulls. Though Marie kept sending denom skulls and some skulls from the blockade, Kitty continues to fight her off with using her two synthetic parasite powers. Then, Marie's eyes glowed bright red and now had a distantly humanoid silhouette made out of the veins on the ground behind her and command it to attack, and a shadowy figure keep on slamiming and harming Kitty from getting closer to its master. Getting up, Kitty charged forward again and uses her claws to propel herself forward while spinning like a drill to slash Marie multiple times. Suddenly, Marie started to cry out in pain as she begin to change again. Now she was nonentity more than a group of bones encircling the Skull Heart. Dodging the summoning skeletons and flying demon skulls, Kitty's bloody tentacles shaped themselves into large fists to punch multiple times at Marie and then quickly jumped behind her into midair to perform several slashing moves and finishes with one final slash to ultimately defeat the Skullgirl. Marie let out a painful scream once her body finally vanished from the world.

After defeating the Skullgirl Marie, Painwheel and Kitty takes possession of the Skull Heart as they took a long look at it.

"The Skull Heart…!" Painwheel gasped silently.

"This is why our lives were taken away from us." Kitty breathed.

"You poor, miserable children." The Skull Heart spoke. "I can return your lives to you both and so much more."

"NO!" Painwheel and Kitty shouted in unison. They were charging their way to the Skull Heart. "We will not be enslaved by you, Lab Zero, or anyone!"

With that, Painwheel and Kitty combined their attacks to punch the Skull Heart with their iron fists, destroying it in the process and a flash of light appeared from the heart.

"Your freedom is an illusion!" The Skull Heart spoke. "This changes nothing…!"

After their mission with the Skull Heart was over, Painwheel and Kitty walked back to Maplecrest with smiles on their faces as if they are ready to see their family again.

"We can go home." Painwheel sighed.

"Let's meet the family again." Kitty nodded.

Painwheel and Kitty walked toward their houses to see their family again, but it doesn't turn out the way they expected. Their happiness had quickly turned upside down when their family were shunned by their monstrous appearances. They meet each other alone in sadness until Brain Drain came by to see them with a emotionless expression on his face.

"Painwheel, Kitty, return to Lab Zero." Brain Drain ordered. "We have much to discuss."

"Do you really think you can control us?" Painwheel asked.

Painwheel and Kitty's eyes glow like the Skullgirl's and glanced up at Brain Drain with fierce looks.

"The truth is…you're next!" Kitty snarled.


	42. Meeting Aqua

An twenty-seven year old gynoid Aqua was part of the Last Hope, a group of special Anti-Skullgirls Lab operatives. Before meeting her end with Valentine at the hands of the Skullgirl, she helps the team to perform their duties of advanced research with the mysterious Lab Zero. Now Aqua was dutifully serving the Skullgirl but has her ways to keep her status to herself while carrying out her will.

The next day, Aqua was working with the Last Hope as a servant of cybernetic machinery until the Skullgirl and her aids Double and Astra appeared to attack and slain the four members of the Last Hope, leaving only Aqua and Valentine left to die. Just before they were forcefully join the Skullgirl's orders, Aqua remembers her time creating Kitty and knows that she is her only hope to stop the Skullgirl.

_I guess I don't have any choice._ Aqua thought. _It's up to her, now…Kitty will need to finish this job for me._

At the Grand Cathedral of the Divine Trinity, Aqua was confident to serve the Skullgirl but she wants her new project to finish her up that she couldn't do herself. She's fully aware that Astra must not find out her true intentions of her next move.

"Valentine and Aqua, there are those that would interfere with my plan." Marie ordered. "Infilitrate Lab Eight and see to it they do not."

"As your wish, Marie." Valentine and Aqua said with a nod. "We'll leave at once."


	43. Aqua VS Brittany

Arriving at Anti-Skullgirls Lab, Aqua was secretly researching the secret information on the supercomputer, but she was caught by a intellect yet terrifying ghost girl hovering behind her with her arms crossed over her chest with a glare on her face.

"I've should have known that you would betray the lab." Brittany said with a sneer. "What do you up to, Aqua?"

"My job was to take this entire lab down." Aqua replied in a sly tone. "Along with you."

"Once I'm finish with you, don't beg me to let you out of your grave!" Brittany snarled.

Brittany sent out various skull and punch icon beams at Aqua, but Aqua fires a laser beam from her chest using her reactors and delivers several ninja punches and kicks. Brittany tries to attack back at the robot, but Aqua was too fast for the ghost. Aqua then fires a bunch of powerful missiles from her five fingers. Aqua won the battle by unleashing quick fired rounds from her five fingers to end with a duel charged shot.

"Guess you're not so ghostly after all." Aqua chuckled.


	44. Aqua VS Abigail

Arriving at New Medrian, Aqua was walking through the city but was halted by a group of Black Egret troops and their leader was walking in front of her soldiers with her living weapon scythe on her tight hand. She doesn't think that the sergeant of all that tough, though she remembers being loyal to her and her best friend's royal family until her traitorous scheme with the Skullgirl.

"I'll cut you down in a split second, sergeant." Aqua sneered as she got into her battle stance. "Abigail, you will have no match for a robot like me."

"Love to see you try." Abigail said with a sneer. "Because I'll show you how I deal with traitors like you."

Abigail uses her scythe to send out a bunch of small flaming explosive balls at Aqua. Getting up, Aqua quickly jumped in midair and summons a large energy ball with long streaks of energy stretching in certain areas toward Abigail. Aqua tries to blast an energy bolt at Abigail from her palms, but Abigail blocked the attacks with her scythe. Aqua then transforms her arms into gigantic repulsor cannons to fire two enormous beams directly at Abigail. Aqua finished Abigail off by shooting multiple rockets towards the sergeant.

"Now we're ready to operate, sergeant." Aqua smirked.


	45. Aqua VS Kitty

Arriving at Little Innsmouth in the nighttime Aqua was still thinking about her secret move with the Skullgirl until she was confronted by a monstrous girl that she had remember creating. She was very wolf-like with various black bloody tentacles on her back and she was giving Aqua a dead monstrous glare.

"What's this?" Aqua gasped sharply. "Kitty?"

"YOU!" Kitty snarled. "You'll pay for what you did to me, Aqua!"

"Killing me isn't part of your objective." Aqua said calmly. "But somehow you are resisting Brain Drain's control. Bit you'd have to be incredibly strong to overcome his influence." She let out a evil grin. "I think you need to prove that you're stronger to handle yourself!"

Aqua jumped in midair to fire multiple rockets towards the sky that eventually falls down towards Kitty and fires a laser beam from her chest just before Kitty could even attack. Aqua then fires laser blasts from her five fingers. Before Aqua could attack once more, Kitty uses her tentacles to slam the robot hard to the ground. Unfortunately for Kitty, Aqua finished her off by unleashing quick fires rounds from her five fingers to end with a dual charged shot.

"No!" Kitty groaned. "I can't lose! Not to some nurse like you!"

"Worthless!" Aqua scoffed. "I thought I made you better than this, Kitty. You'll never fulfill your true purpose and defeat the Skullgirl as a failure."

"Like I give a damn!" Kitty shouted. "My 'true' purpose is to destroy you!"

"You are persistent, I'll give you that." Aqua admitted with a smirk. "You just need more time on your strength. But if you insist on getting revenge, you're going to have to be a lot stronger than last. I'll be waiting for you in the Grand Cathedral if you want to try again."

"I 'will' kill you." Kitty sneered.

"Hmph, I'm looking forward to that." Aqua grinned.


	46. Aqua VS Daisy

Arriving at Medici Tower, Aqua was confronted by a electric circus girl with a living weapon scarf around her neck that has five plug-like fingers. She finds her very tough and very confident due to the fact the girl and her scarf made a great team.

"Hey, you're not allowed to be here, robot!" Daisy shouted. "Unless you have an appointment with my boss!"

"Well, as a matter of fact, I do." Aqua said with a sly grin. "As long as I serve the Skullgirl, you and your Medici agents are dead."

"And I definitely can't allow that to happen." Daisy said with a serious tone.

"I see." Aqua giggled a bit as she got her battle stance. "Unless I take you down myself."

"We'll see about that, robot." Daisy snapped.

Aqua charged forward to deliver several ninja kicks and various laser punches toward Daisy. Before Daisy could have a chance to get up and fight alongside with MasterShock, Aqua quickly send a purple needle shot toward Daisy that causes the electric star to feel a deadly poison surging in her which makes it easy for Aqua to attack. Aqua defeated Daisy by firing laser blasts and missiles from her fingers swiftly.

"Your boss will be very disappointed at your failure." Aqua giggled maliciously.


	47. Aqua VS Lola

Arriving back at Innsmouth, Aqua was confronted by a mummy girl whose body covered by strong sand and mummy bandages at her will. She finds her very interested and obviously fascinating for her latest experiment she's going to work on.

"Love the body, mummy." Aqua admired. "You could be useful to my project."

"Sorry, I'm not interested in any experiment or yours." Lola smiled with a playful tone. "All I want is to play with you."

"Fine." Aqua shrugged as she gets into her battle stance. "But I will your sample when this is over."

"And I'll give a bandage for your beating by me!" Lola grinned.

Lola charged forward to perform several sand kicking towards Aqua. Before Aqua could get up and attack Lola with her laser fingers, Lola summons a bunch of sarcophagus to fall on top of Aqua's head until Aqua could finally deliver a bunch of explosive bombs at the mummy. Lola then crosses her arms and spins around to whip up a powerful sandstorm towards Aqua. Getting up, Aqua summons multiple rockets towards the sky that eventually falls down towards Lola whenever she goes.

"Now I'm ready to experiment you, mummy." Aqua chuckled a bit.


	48. Aqua VS Maria

Arriving at Maplecrest, Aqua was confronted by a schoolgirl with a pair of bat-like wings attached on her back. Using her eyes to identify the girl, Aqua could classified that there was a parasite on the girl's back, which would be perfect for her upcoming experiment.

"Love those wings, girlie." Aqua said with a sly smile. "It could be very useful for my project."

"Sorry, you're very malicious to be a nurse who wants to experiment me." Maria scoffed as she got into her battle stance. "Besides, I don't want to miss my tea time when this battle is over."

"Pity." Aqua giggled sadistically. "I hope we celebrate your defeat after your precious tea time."

Aqua charged forward to fire a bunch of explosive bombs toward Maria and then deliver a bunch of missiles from her five fingers toward the schoolgirl. Mari transformed her wings into thrusters and grabbed Aqua as she flies high in the air before coming down head first while spinning and slamming the robot into the ground. As Maria blocked every attack coming from Aqua, she uses her wings to fire a hail of missiles at the robot. Then, Aqua fires a laser beam from her chest using the reactor inside and quickly unleashes quick fired rounds from her five fingers end with a duel charged shot to win the battle.

"Oh no! Looks like you're missing your tea after all." Aqua grinned slyly.


	49. Aqua VS Astra

Once Valentine and Aqua arrived at the Divine Trinity of Grand Cathedral, they both opened the doors to find Painwheel and Kitty being quickly defeated by two nuns with her frightening pupilless eyes and lowered their hands down on their sides. Valentine and Aqua both knows they can't pretend to be servant to Marie anymore, so they ran up to them.

"NO!" Painwheel and Kitty yelled in a shock.

"You two have failed." Double said with a disappoint tone. "The Trinity is not without mercy."

"And so we'll make your deaths a quick one." Astra said as she was beginning to raise her arms in the air.

Valentine and Aqua wasn't gonna let that happen. They ran up to defend Painwheel and Kitty, which causes them to gasp sharply.

"Stop, Double!" Valentine called out. "And you two, Astra!"

"So the double-crossers finally drops their ruse. And for what, those experiments of yours?" Double smiled sinisterly as she opened her bloody red eyes.

"These experiments are out insurance policies!" Aqua replied with a smile. "Plus, fighting you two will be very…delightful."

"The Trinity doesn't look kindly upon traitors!" Astra recalled as her crystalline orb from her chest glowed and shifted into her true form of a strange humanoid that has a sleek, silver metallic body with aside from her white-colored stripes and eyes.

Aqua charges forward and delivers Astra several of her ninja punches and kicks as well as firing a bunch of missiles from her five fingers. While Astra was trying to switch from her attack mode to her defense mode, Aqua swiftly shoots multiple rockets towards the sky that eventually falling down toward Astra. Aqua quickly finished Astra off by transforming her arms into two cannons and fire two enormous energy beam directly at Astra.

"You two are still not ready, Painwheel and Kitty." Valentine said to Painwheel and Kitty. "But maybe someday you two won't be totally useless."

"Same goes for your strengths and skills." Aqua added.

"Don't patronize us, Valentine and Aqua!" Painwheel snapped.

"We will get stronger and we will destroy the two of you!" Kitty shouted.

"It's too late for that." Valentine said with a slight kind smile. "We'll have to take care of this ourselves. And we can't, come find us and we'll try again."

"And again. Until you two finally succeed." Aqua finished.

"Come back here!" Painwheel and Kitty yelled. "This isn't over!"

"Take care, Painwheel." Valentine grinned lightly.

"You too, kitty." Aqua smiled kindly.


	50. Aqua's Final Battle

As the girls rushed to the stairs, they had entered into the catacomb and finds a bizarre blue light coming from a teenage silver-haired girl who is waiting for her. She was sitting on the throne made of bones where there was a field of skulls around her. She seemed to be a thirteen years old and had gray hair with skulls beautifying her straight hair for her ponytails. She's also wearing her inncoent maid outfit and had a blue light hanging on of her back. Her eyes were bloody red, but it has the outline of a semi skull in both pupils. Her name is Marie. She stares calmly at Valentine and Aqua once they walked in the middle of the room.

"Sorry, Marie." Valentine said silently. "We quit."

"We knew this day would come." Marie spoke. "It was inevitable and inconsequential. Destroying Lab 8 and Project: Peacock and Plasm were all that was required of you two."

"Glad there aren't any hard feelings then." Valentine said with a shrug. "We know what you really are and why you're here. You're nothing but a pawn, just like us.

"Even if we die today, our research will aid the labs for generations." Aqua smiled slyly. "We're coming for you and your masters, monster. Count on it!"

"Enough." Marie said fiercely as she lifts her hands up in the air.

Lifting her hands in the air, thunder and lightning appear to bolt around the room. Valentine and Aqua looked around and they were no longer in the catacombs, but on a weird blue level surface that looked like it was made of veins. The broken statues of the Divine Trinity and skulls floating everywhere. And Marie's eyes were glowing that has appeared to be a skull on her pupils as she begin to hover in mid-air.

"Both of you are traitors to the cause." Marie said, summoning gigantic skulls and creatures to surround her and send two demon skeletons to hold off Valentine.

"Bring it, Marie!" Aqua shouted.

Aqua begins to charge forth and use her fingers to fire five powerful laser beams at Marie where her body wasn't protected by the skulls. Though Marie kept sending denom skulls and some skulls from the blockade, Aqua continues to fight her off with using her robotic arms and legs. Then, Marie's eyes glowed bright red and now had a distantly humanoid silhouette made out of the veins on the ground behind her and command it to attack, and a shadowy figure keep on slamiming and harming Aqua from getting closer to its master. Getting up, Aqua charged forward again and her reactor shot out a bunch of bombs to explode Marie multiple times. Suddenly, Marie started to cry out in pain as she begin to change again. Now she was nonentity more than a group of bones encircling the Skull Heart. Dodging the summoning skeletons and flying demon skulls, Aqua transforms her arms into two gigantic repulsor cannons at Marie and then quickly jumped behind her into midair to fire missiles from her five fingers to ultimately defeating the Skullgirl. Marie let out a painful scream once her body finally vanished from the world.

After defeating the Skullgirl Marie, Valentine and Aqua takes possession of the Skull Heart as they took a long look at it.

"It…is done." Valentine breathed.

"Now, what should we do with the Skull Heart?" Aqua asked.

"We can't bring back the Last Hope as our wish." Valentine said as she closed her eyes. "We both know how those wishes turns out."

"I understand." Aqua nodded as she closed her eyes as well. "No matter what happens, I'll always live to serve you, Valentine. We'll be waiting for you, Painwheel and Kitty."

"Skull Heart, we wish to become the Skullgirls!" Valentine and Aqua shouted as their eyes opened up in determination.

The Skull Heart begin to flash as it bathed the nurses into bright light once Valentine and Aqua's eyes has taken the shape of a skull once they were going the rapid and painful transformation of becoming the Skullgirls.

After that, Painwheel and Kitty arrives to find Valentine and Aqua in the catacombs, but they were nowhere to found and only found Valentine's old bonesaw and Aqua's reactor on the puddle of water. They took those items as their own weapons and quickly removes their masks. As they gazed up at the sky, Painwheel and Kitty could tell that they will Valentine and Aqua again…someday.


	51. Meeting Astra

An ageless Astra was the metallic monster who was created by the Trinity along with Double. Her true origins are a complete mystery and seemingly with a will or motive of her own that makes her not only aiding the Skullgirl but going to places as a rebel. Unlike Double, Astra is capable of her alien virus form into switch her modes and mimicking of any secret moves of a person, but appears as a cunning nun. She frequently can be found in the Grand Cathedral of the Divine Trinity, listening to confessions and attending to the catacombs beneath.

The next day, at the Divine Trinity, Astra and Double were handing out a mysterious artifact called the Skull Heart toward the weakly, little girl named Marie.

"You don't have to run anymore, child." Double spoke as she spread her hands and extended them to Marie. "The Trinity had heard your cries. Take it."

Hovering above Double's hands, the Skull Heart cloaked in a blue glow as the light was very warm that it draws Marie's essence to the object. Feeling hypnotize by the absolute power, Marie reached out her hand to place a hand on the Skull Heart. A warm feeling swept through her veins at the contact as if it was changing her entirely. As the tremendous power from the Skull Heart continues to spread, it felt her true emotion: anger and hatred.

Once Marie was transformed into the Skullgirl completely, Double and Astra faced her masters' statue with her usual praying stance.

"Yes, masters." Astra said with an sly grin. "I'll collect the Skullgirl vessels immediately."

With that, the two nuns left of the church.


	52. Astra VS Maria

Arriving at Maplecrest, Astra had sensed the first Skullgirl vessel. She was walking through the street as her parasite was talking to her once his wings was shaped as a small bat. Astra sensed the girl's feelings about her past and knows that her three best friends are gone which leaves her on the search for them.

"Maria." Astra spoke as she walked toward her. "If you want your best friends, come with me at the Divine Trinity."

"I don't know how you know my name, but I'm not going anywhere." Maria snapped. Lancelot begins to come to life as wings once she got into her battle stance. "Lancelot sensed that you're from the evil Trinity. If you want me, then beat me."

"Gladly to accept your deadly fate." Astra replied as her crystalline orb from her chest glowed and shifted into her true form of a strange humanoid that has a sleek, silver metallic body with her white-colored stripes and eyes.

Maria charged forward and uses her wings to fire a hail of missiles at Astra. Astra quickly switched into her attack mode and her entire body was purple metallic body with white-colored eyes and stripes as a pair of two bat-like wings grew out of her back, and creates a glowing black energized ball to throw it at Maria. Then, Astra summons a bunch of black energized butterflies from her palms and unleashes them toward Maria. Before Maria could get up and finish Astra off, Astra raised her arms in the air and send out a wave based attack as many bats popped up to slash Maria and hits her off the ground to win the battle.

"Let the Trinity washed away from your pour soul at your sad defeat." Astra said, reverting back into her nun form and unleashed a black energized butterfly to suck Maria inside for her eternal slumber.


	53. Astra VS Daisy

Arriving inside the Medici Tower, Astra had sensed another Skullgirl vessel. She was walking out from her boss's office and patted her living weapon MasterShock with a smile. Astra sensed the girl's pure feelings for the Medici family and the circus as if she was wondering that becoming a Medici agent as a undercover circus performer was the right thing to do or working for the Medici family was a complete mistake.

"Daisy." Astra spoke as she walked toward her. "If you want what's best for your life, come with me at the Divine Trinity."

"As if." Daisy snapped as she got into her battle stance. "You're not allowed to enter here with an order from my boss, so I challenge you into a battle."

"Bad mistake for your fate." Astra smiled as her crystalline orb from her chest glowed and shifted into her true form of a strange humanoid that has a sleek, silver metallic body with her white-colored stripes and eyes.

Astra charged forward and quickly switched into her attack mode, and her entire body was changing into orange metallic body with black-colored eyes and stripes as a living weapon scarf grew out and whirled around of her neck and uses her scarf to fire a black energy beam from the fingers. Just before Daisy could get up and attack, Astra then fires a black-colored beam from her orb. Unable for Daisy to attack, Astra had finished the electric star attraction off by sending a bunch of electrical bolts around her to attack Daisy and then radiated many streams of lightning around herself.

"Your boss will have no exception for your awful failure." Astra said, reverting into her nun form and unleashed a black energized butterfly to suck Daisy inside for her eternal slumber.


	54. Astra VS Brittany

Back at the Divine Trinity, Astra had stored both unconscious Maria and Daisy into their two capsules on the ceiling and followed down to the catacomb where Marie was waiting for her.

"Double, Astra, you are to attack Anti-Skullgirl Lab 8 and destroy as much of their research as possible." Marie ordered as her face became serious. "However, you two must leave Peacock and Brittany alone."

"We cannot comply." Double calmly explained. "Peacock and Brittany are perhaps the most serious threats to our mission here. To let them live would be folly."

"I command you two to leave them alone!" Marie shouted. "I made a promise."

"Irrelevant." Astra replied with a sneer. "Your promises mean nothing to our masters. We exist to serve them."

Once Double and Astra left the catacombs, they walked toward the statue of the Great Mother and begin to pray as if they were trying to communicate with their masters.

"Our plan is proceeding space." Double reported. "Yes, somehow she wields your power to further her own agenda."

"Understood." Astra nodded. "We will continue."

Arriving at the Anti-Skullgirls Lab, Astra has found another Skullgirl vessel. She was levitating in the air as she was reading one of her best adventure books. Astra sensed the girl's awful past as a dead orphan who was brought back to life by her uncle and had been living life as a ghost ever since.

"Brittany." Astra spoke as she walked toward her. "If you want your humanity back, come with me at the Divine Trinity. Plus, your best friends Marie will be there and she is the new Skullgirl."

"Marie? The Skullgirl?" Brittany gasped with a shock. "I'm not going to that evil Divine Trinity to join the unity club. You want me, good luck trying to catch me as a ghost!"

"I'll make sure your life won't come back the second time." Astra smiled as her crystalline orb from her chest glowed and shifted into her true form of a strange humanoid that has a sleek, silver metallic body with aside from her white-colored stripes and eyes.

Brittany charged forward and sent as many ghostly skull and punch icon beams as she can towards Astra. Astra has switched into her attack mode and her entire body was purple metallic body with red-colored eyes and stripes as she was becoming transparent like a ghost and fires a bunch of black energized explosive rings at Brittany. Getting up, Brittany releases a large ghostly beams and bolts at Astra. Astra releases a powerful spiraling psychic energy from her orb at Brittany. As Brittany became tired to attack, Astra send out an extremely powerful sonic scream with a ghostly moaning sound to it that knocked Brittany out.

"Your grave will amuse the masters very well." Astra said, reverting back into her nun form and unleashed a black energized butterfly to suck Brittany inside for her eternal slumber.


	55. Astra VS Abigail

Arriving at New Medrian, Astra has found another Skullgirl vessel. She was looking out for criminals for the safety of the city surrounded with her Black Egrets troops. Astra sensed the girl's loyalty with the Renoir family before the queen's time as the Skullgirl and training herself to become a great sergeant for the Black Egret troops.

"Abigail." Astra spoke as she walked toward her. "If you want your queen return, come with me at the Divine Trinity."

"Not gonna happen!" Abigail yelled, holding her living weapon scythe tightly as she got into her battle stance. "You're part of the Divine Trinity's agents. You'll have to take me on a battle!"

"You will suffer the same fate as your queen." Astra said as her crystalline orb from her chest glowed and shifted into her true form of a strange humanoid that has a sleek, silver metallic body with her white-colored stripes and eyes.

Erin charged forward and uses her umbrella to fire a mixed ball of fire and oil toward charlotte. Charlotte had shapeshift into the pink version of Erin except she was wearing a pink long-sleeved shirt and pink mini-skirt with silver leather high-heeled boots and her umbrella was pink with silver orbs around below the silver tip, and uses her umbrella to slash straight down at Erin while using her lugar pistol to fire straight at her. Dodging Erin's attacks, Charlotte uses her umbrella to stab it into the ground and swings around it while sweeping with both feet to deliver Erin two strong powerful kicks. Then, Erin uses her umbrella to shoot a mixed ball of fire and oil and deliever a powerful kick toward Charlotte. To finish Erin off, Charlotte shapeshift into a giant hand that has a mouthy in the middle which three hand-shaped tongues grabbed Erin and slowly crashed her.

"Your queen will never forgave you on your actions." Astra said, reverting back into her nun form and unleashed a black energized butterfly to suck Abigail inside for her eternal slumber.


	56. Astra VS Lola

Arriving at Little Innsmouth, Astra has found another Skullgirl vessel. She was slithering her way out of the restaurant after eating her meal from her friend. Astra sensed the girl's drastic past when her entire immortal family were killed by her two evil sisters who worked for the Medici Mafia for revenge and later joined the Fishbone Gang until they were killed afterwards.

"Lola." Astra spoke as she walked toward her. "If you want your family and friends back, come with me at the Divine Trinity."

"Not in a million years." Lola smiled as she got into her battle stance. "You look like a perfect playmate for me to battle with, but I'm not a big fan of the Divine Trinity."

"The Trinity will take your privilege to your death." Astra said as her crystalline orb from her chest glowed and shifted into her true form of a strange humanoid that has a sleek, silver metallic body with her white-colored stripes and eyes.

Astra had switched into her attack mode and her entire body was gold metallic with light blue colored eyes and stripes as golden bandages wrapped around her arms, torso, and legs and delivered several powerful kicks and punches. Then she releases a powerful spiraling psychic energy from her orb at Lola. Lola got up quickly and delivers a bunch of cobra mummies from her bandages toward Astra. Getting up, Astra summons a series of golem mummies to attack. Once the golem mummies begin to punch hardly at Lola and disappeared in the process, Astra fires a black energized beam and unleashes a bunch of black energized butterflies at Lola. Then, Astra won the battle by creating a black wave of energy from her hands and grips Lola with a monstrous force.

"I will enjoy seeing you in the grave instead of your tomb." Astra said, reverting back into her nun form and unleashed a black energized butterfly to suck Lola inside for her eternal slumber.


	57. Astra VS Kitty

As the night set in Little Innsmouth, Astra has found another Skullgirl vessel. She was eating some fish food roughly as if she hasn't eat anything for weeks or months. Astra sensed the girl's monstrous outlook when she was separated from her family and experimented on in the secretive lab, and now seeks for freedom.

"Kitty." Astra spoke as she walked toward her. "If you want your best friends, come with me at the Divine Trinity."

"Not until you get me first." Kitty yelled in her monstrous voice as she got into her battle stance. "Get ready for your death!"

"I accept your deadly battle." Kitty said as her crystalline orb from her chest glowed and shifted into her true form of a strange humanoid that has a sleek, silver metallic body with her white-colored stripes and eyes.

Astra has switched into her attack mode and her entire body was pale pink metallic body with black eyes and stripes as pale pink bloody tentacles grew out of her back and uses them to slash towards Kitty as she swings her arms repeatedly to release multiple black crescent blades at the wolf. Then, Astra unleashes a bunch of black energized bolts from her palms. As Kitty was tired to attack, Astra uses her tentacles to shape themselves into giant fists to deliver powerful punches as well as sending several slashing attacks. To finish Kitty off, Astra reveals her claws around her chest and then dashes to perform a barrage of attacks before slashing through them.

"Love your battle, monster." Astra said, reverting back into her nun form and unleashed a black energized butterfly to suck Kitty inside for her eternal slumber.


	58. Astra VS Aqua

Opening the doors of the Grand Cathedral of the Divine Trinity, Double and Astra found themselves confronting with the last Skullgirl candidate and vessel, which turns out to be…Valentine and Aqua. Valentine was holding her bonesaw and Aqua's arms had transformed into two enormous cannons while giving the nuns their dead glare. Astra could sense the nurses' terrible past with the Last Hope before they were killed by her and Double.

"Aqua." Astra spoke as she walked toward her. "If you want your best friends, you must accept your role as the Skullgirl vessel for the Divine Trinity."

Aqua's eyes narrowed in anger as she spotted unconscious Brittany, Abigail, Lola, and Kitty in their own sleeping capsules, but she wasn't end up like them and knows what to do with Astra.

"If you two think that we're gonna join the rest of the girls for your masters, think again." Valentine sneered.

"You two and your masters will never win!" Aqua snapped.

"We are merely tools of our master's will." Double reminded.

"Our masters will change this new world!" Astra spoke slyly as her crystalline orb from her chest glowed and shifted into her true form of a strange humanoid that has a sleek, silver metallic body with aside from her white-colored stripes and eyes.

Aqua charged forward and fires two enormous beams directly at Astra with her cannons and delivered several ninja skills as well as firing a bunch of bombs from her arms. Astra had switched into her attack mode and her white metallic body with blue-colored eyes and stripes as her skin becomes robotic and fire a bunch of glowing black energy balls from her palms at Aqua. Aqua fights back by firing laser blasts from her five fingers swiftly. Astra releases multiple black energized meteors to come crashing down on the robot nurse. Finally, Astra flies forward and grabbed Aqua by dragging her along the floor and releasing the robot nurse while she arcs up and thrust her chest out and fires a supercharged laser blast from her orb at Aqua.

"Humans are the real monsters, but I'm sure you'll be just fine in your sleep." Astra said, reverting back into her nun form. She unleashed a black energized butterfly to suck Aqua inside for her eternal slumber and send her inside the sleeping capsule once she turned to the three strained glass windows to discuss with invisible entities.

After that, Astra followed Double to the statue of the Great Mother to communicate their beloved master.

"Indeed." Double reported. "Harvesting is behind schedule. This will be remedied."

Hearing her masters' response to Double, Astra secretly let out a sly grin. She knows that Double or her masters have no idea of her antics. Her eyes became focus as she knows what must be done.

"Yes, we have captured seven candidates and seven vessels. Marie will be eliminated and replaced." Astra spoke as she was ready to see what awaits her.


	59. Astra's Final Battle

As the girls walked to the stairs, they had entered into the catacomb and finds a bizarre blue light coming from a teenage silver-haired girl who is waiting for her. She was sitting on the throne made of bones where there was a field of skulls around her. She seemed to be a thirteen years old and had gray hair with skulls beautifying her straight hair for her ponytails. She's also wearing her inncoent maid outfit and had a blue light hanging on of her back. Her eyes were bloody red, but it has the outline of a semi skull in both pupils. Her name is Marie. She stares calmly at Double and Astra once they walked in the middle of the room.

"Our masters are displaced." Marie spoke with a smile.

"Yes." Double and Astra agreed as their eyes were opened.

"I have nearly cut the Medici cancer from the heart of this city." Marie explained. "Once that is complete, I will do their bidding."

"They are tired of waiting." Double said as she opened her mouth to reveal herself as a distorted humanoid figure of flesh and teeth. "You exist for a single purpose."

"As you deny your purpose, they dent your continued existence." Astra said slyly as her crystalline orb from her chest glowed and shifted into her true form of a strange humanoid that has a sleek, silver metallic body with aside from her white-colored stripes and eyes.

"I will not let you two stop me!" Marie shouted with determined glance on her face.

Lifting her hands in the air, thunder and lightning appear to bolt around the room. Double and Astra looked around and they were no longer in the catacombs, but on a weird blue level surface that looked like it was made of veins. The broken statues of the Divine Trinity and skulls floating everywhere. And Marie's eyes were glowing that has appeared to be a skull on her pupils as she begin to hover in mid-air.

"I have no further services for you two." Marie said, summoning gigantic skulls and creatures to surround her and send two demon skeletons to hold off Double.

"We'll see about that once our masters accepts your fate…of your death!" Astra shouted.

Astra begins to charge forth and uses her tentacles to deliver tons of punches at Marie where her body wasn't protected by the skulls. Though Marie kept sending denom skulls and some skulls from the blockade, Astra continues to fight her off with using her attack mode. Then, Marie's eyes glowed bright red and now had a distantly humanoid silhouette made out of the veins on the ground behind her and command it to attack, and a shadowy figure keep on slamming and harming Astra from getting closer to its master. Getting up, Astra charged forward again and her five fingers to blast Marie multiple times. Suddenly, Marie started to cry out in pain as she begin to change again. Now she was nonentity more than a group of bones encircling the Skull Heart. Dodging the summoning skeletons and flying demon skulls, Astra's black butterflies transform into a large laser cannon to blast a powerful energy beam at Marie and then quickly jumped behind her into midair to swing her arms repeatedly and send out multiple black crescent blades of energy to hit to ultimately defeating the Skullgirl. Marie let out a painful scream once her body finally vanished from the world.

After defeating the Skullgirl Marie, Double and Astra they took a long look at the Skull Heart.

"Her spirit was too strong." Double explained to her masters as she prayed. "The Skull Heart couldn't properly penetrate it, so synchronization was incomplete." She nodded her head as she heard her master's orders. "Yes, we have chosen a new host. The other candidates and vessels will be consumed."

"Actually, you're on your own." Astra spoke mischievously.

As Double spun around, Astra had switched into her attack mode to

"Are you satisfied?" Double asked weakly.

Astra gave Double a confused glance as if she could careless.

"You traitor." Double spoke weakly. "I've should have known all along that you had no intention of following our masters. You will face the death upon your betrayal."

"Ha ha!" Astra chuckled sinisterly. "Guess you're not well aware nun after all. I just wanted to use the vessels for my own purposes while you keep working as one of your master's plans with the candidates. You're nothing but a stupid pet for the Trinity."

"You'll…pay!" Double shouted as she tries to get up.

As Double was close to get up and attack, Astra swiftly

"Goodnight, Double." Astra said with a evil grin. "It has been a great pleasure working with you."

With that, Astra walked out of the catacomb with the Skull Heart on her right palm and gazed up at the seven vessels with a cruel smile.

"Well…Guess I'd better find a new course for all of you!" Astra spoke. "You Skullgirl vessels will become my mindless mechanical puppets!"

Opening her left palm, seven black energized butterflies were unleash and sunk straight into the vessels' bodies. Each vessel was writhed in pain as their entire bodies were transformed into mindless silver metallic puppets with their colored stripes and eyes.

"Your free wills are mine!" Astra shouted with a sly smile. She then turned to the stained windows of the Divine Trinity. "Until we meet again…masters."


End file.
